Survivor Oblivion 2
by machine146
Summary: 16 new castaways compete for 100,000 gold in the outback.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Oblivion Australia Episode 1

Welcome to Australia a land of beauty and harshness. Forest fires are common, the hot days and cold nights take a toll on the body, flash floods and downpours happens often. These 16 castaways *16 people are shown on a plane looking out of the small windows* will be stranded here. Using their wits they will have to survive. Every three days someone will be voted out. 16 contestants, 39 days, 1 survivor. The two tribes are Timber Wolf consisting of.

Javolia Marborel. A 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper. *Shows her in a brown dress and boots*

**Javolia's Confession: I am religious although I will not push my beliefs seeing what happened last year. I will still honor my God but I will not be an annoyance.**

Zedrick Green. A 24 year old male Imperial Pirate. *An athletic guy wearing shorts and a green t-shirt*

**Zedrick's Confession: I could do that pirate slang but I am not like that. I am strong, determined, and unlike Scurvy I will do well both physically and socially.**

Jean-Pierre Lemonds. A 56 year old Breton male Former Arena Champion. *An older but still athletic male*

**Jean-Pierre's Confession: I was the champion of the Arena for 10 years and I do have a lot of money from it but I am more useful to my tribe since I have much experience with leadership. I was a solider in the guard as well. I may look old but I can beat these young people in a fight anytime. **

Talasma. A 28 year old female Khajiit innkeeper. *She is wearing a brown dress*

**Talasma's Confession: I own kind of an Inn that makes above even every year but I feel like in am stuck in a dead end job. By winning this game I can relocate to a better location and run a better quality inn there.**

Quill-Weave. A 42 year old female Argonian Writer. *Wearing brown long sleeve shirt and pants*

**Quill-Weave's Confession: I may look old but I have amazing agility. So this old lizard is going to kick butt in the challenges thanks to many years or writing and climbing walls for 30 years.**

Branwen a 22 year old female Redguard fighter. *Wearing a brown tank top and brown shorts*

**Branwen's Confession: I am the youngest here which may put me as a disadvantage since I may not be able to relate to the older people but I am fit and strong which will give me an advantage in the challenges.**

Mondar Henim a 26 year old male Dummer Necromancer. *Wearing a black robe*

**Mondar's Confession: Necromancers are always shown as evil people who's goal is to raise an undead army and conquer the lands…it is mostly true except for the evil part. We just think the undead make better company. They don't eat all the food and talk about their new clothes. **

Isleif a 30 year old male redguard thief. *Wearing normal brown clothes*

**Isleif's Confession: I am the modern day Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. Whatever I win here I will donate to the poor. And 100 grand of gold is a lot. I barely steal 1000 gold a year on my best years.**

The other tribe called Snow Wolf Tribe is made up of

Zabhila a 34 year old female Khajiit scout. *Wearing her brown leather armor*

**Zabhila's Confession: I have 12 years of survival training. I know how to build a shelter, how to gather food, and how to make a fire…I need matches or flint first.**

Wrath a 25 year old male Nord thief. *A thin Nord wearing a white shirt and dark brown pants*

**Wrath's Confession: A am a thief. I am hoping to be like S'Krivva except more successful. I will cheat, steal, and lie to win. **

Forocch a 36 year old male Bosmer innkeeper. *slightly overweight*

**Forocch's Confession: Winning this game seems easy as running my Inn. Just lay back and wait for everything to unfold.**

Ra'Jhan a 28 year old male Khajiit Commoner. *Normal looking Khajiit*

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I may seem like a very normal Khajiit but it will help me go under the radar and come back up when I take out the threats. **

Gatrurn gro-Gonk a 34 year old male Orc Barbarian. *Huge Orc wearing fur armor*

**Gatrurn's Confession: I am going to crush this competition! I will intimidate my opposition. This will not be a fair clean game.**

Rona a 37 year old female redguard Bandit. *Wearing light armor*

**Rona's Confession: I am loyal to no one. If I see an opportunity to switch I will take it. Anything that I win in this game will go to my new equipment. **

Isa Raman a 32 year old female Imperial Priestess. *wearing a nice white and silver robe*

**Isa's Confession: I have lived the life of luxury. I live in a well off temple and was raised by a rich family. In my time I have written ten books and keep a collection from every author. I may be well off but I am willing to get dirty for the money. Whatever I win I will donate to the poor.**

Finally Hal-Liurz a 48 year old female Argonain Steward. *Older Argonian wearing a dress*

**Hal-Liurz's Confession: I am like Jollring. I am well off and make about 7500 gold a year from my job but I am not lazy and I will not mention my profession. **

*****The plane lands and drops off a crate as the 16 castaways get off. The host comes out*

Host: You guys have two minutes to get whatever you can from the crate. *He opens the crate. You both have a map and compass to your camp. It is about a two hour hike. Good luck. The time starts…now!

*Both tribes run over to the crate and starts to unpack it*

**Mondar's Confession: It was like a pack of zombies going after fresh prey. It was a mob. The stronger people pushed in and passed the supplies to the weaker ones. It was chaotic. The Orc from the other tribe even gave me some supplies by mistake.**

Gaturn: Take this!

Mondar: Umm ok *He grabs the water can*

Wrath: You moron that was the other team.

Gaturn: What! Get back here!

**Gaturn's Confession: Too many people are going after the crate. I think I angered the Nord by accidentally giving water to the guy in a black robe.**

Host: 60 seconds.

*Both tribes continue to take stuff out of the crate.*

Zedrick: I got chickens!

Isleif: Give them to me!

**Zedrick's Confession: I was going through the crate. It was a huge crate when I came across three chickens in a cage buried by firewood. I struggled against the Nord but I got them.**

Host: 30 seconds

*The crate s almost empty as a couple jump in to get some of the stuff at the bottom which were the smallest.*

Wrath: There is no flint! Just random food and supplies!

Hal: Grab them!

**Hal's Confession: I am too old for this. These younger people are going crazy in the crate. I just stood back telling them to hand me stuff.**

Host: Ok time is up! The crate seems very cleaned out. You have your maps. See you at immunity.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe walks through the plains.*

Jean-Pierre: This way tribe.

Javolia: Ok, whatever.

Isleif: So Jean what do you do?

Jean: Well nothing just the Former Arena Champion.

Javolia: Wait the arena champion

Jean: Yep

Zedrick: Wow. I love you!

Jean: Thanks.

Isleif: Don't you have enough money?

Jean: I spent it all.

**Jean-Pierre's Confession: I lied a bit. I do have money but I did not come here for the money. I have come here for the challenge. 25 straight wins as Champion. I do not think this will get be tougher than that.**

Jean: So we go north *looks at the map*

Branwen: You sure

Jean: Of course I am sure. *looks at the map again*

**Branwen's Confession: I never expected the former Arena Champion to be here. He is like a celebrity on this trip. It would be like being with the Hero of Kavatch or the Gray Prince. I am so excited. He is my hero since I am planning to go into the Arena in a few months.**

Zedrick: I feel sorry for the other Tribe

Isleif: Me too

Zedrick: Look at all this stuff.

**Zed's Confession: We got the water, we got firewood, and we got beans, corn, and most of the rice. We even managed to snag a tarp. There is nothing to stop us now.**

Jean: According to the map we are halfway there.

Talasma: Great! Making fast work of this place.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 1_

*The Snow Wolf Tribe is walking through the field acting like they are lost*

Forocch: I know where we are going

Hal: You sure

Forocch: Of course I am sure.

Hal: Wouldn't it be better to give it to someone who knows how to navigate?

Forocch: I learned how to use compassed before I got to this game.

Ra'Jhan: Why not give it to Zabhila?

Forocch: Why?

Ra'Jhan: Because she is a scout

Forocch: No she isn't

Zabhila: Yes I am. I volunteered but you wanted to do it badly.

Forocch: Fine here *hands stuff to Zabhila who gives him the stuff she is carrying*

Forocch: Hey this stuff is heavy!

**Zabhila's Confession: Before we left Forocch wanted to take control of the compass so I let him since he was quite stubborn. I have experience with surviving and navigating but my problem is the social game. I usually work alone for weeks scouting out the enemy so I am pretty quiet. Hopefully I can get a good game going. **

Gaturn: So how long have you been a scout for?

Zabhila: About 15 years.

Gaturn: That is about as long as I have been a barbarian for.

*Hal and Forocch are behind the group struggling to catch up*

**Gaturn's Confession: The two weaker ones. The fat Bosmer and the Old Lizard are definably going to screw us over in the challenges. If we lose I would not care which one goes first. **

Hal: How much further?

Zabhila: About another hour.

Forocch: Oh man. This is hard work.

Rona: Welcome to the outback.

**Rona's Confession: I can tell that Forocch and Hal are both pampered. Neither one is in shape. Nor are they use to this kind of work. They should have stayed home and never have come here in the first place. **

**Forocch's Confession: Seeing the previous season I thought this was going to be cake walk. But I haven't walked this far in a long time. I just stay in my inn and buy supplies from merchants that come by my Inn or grow my own food. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 1_

*They see the flag over the horizon*

Branwen: I see the flag!

Jean: Told you I know where we are going.

**Talasma's Confession: Jean-Pierre is already getting on my nerves. He acts like he is best guy out here and knows what he is doing. He acts arrogant and self absorbed. My plan is not to take him down until the merge. He is strong so he is more useful to us here. He is practically a free boot if we have the numbers in the merge. **

Jean: First things first. We need a leader. Anyone willing to step up?

Zed: I am if you are not willing.

Jean: I am always willing.

Zed: Then I don't

Quill: I vote for Jean

Isleif: Me too

Branwen: Me three

Javolia: Me four

Jean: Then it is settled. I am the leader of Timber Wolf Tribe.

**Javolia's Confession: Jean-Pierre is the best choice for our leader. He is strong, loud, and knows what he is doing. It would be stupid to choose anyone else for the position.**

Jean: First thing we need is shelter. So six of us will work on that. Talasma and Quill you two find our water source.

Quill: Ok. *Jean hands them the map.*

**Quill's Confession: I am not 100% sure of his plan. He has the six stronger people with him and made the two weaker women to go get water. It made me a little uncomfortable. **

*Quill and Talasma walks away to go get water*

Jean: So here is my plan. Use six will be in an alliance.

Isleif: Seriously? We barely know each other.

Jean: Trust me. I have been very observant and noticed that the two girls are the weakest in the tribe.

**Jean's Confession: I sent the two girls away because they will probably be the least useful in this tribe. They are both pretty weak. So it should be no problem voting them out. **

Mondar: Oh man I am so excited to be in an alliance.

Jean: No problem my dark robbed friend. Say what is with that robe. You look like a necromancer. Haha

Mondar: Because I am one. *Everyone stops working*

Jean: What?

Mondar: I am a Necromancer.

Branwen: What the hell!? You freak!

Jean: Wait! Wait! Do not judge him based on his profession. There are many professions I do not like but Mondar got us the water.

Branwen: Fine but I still do not like him.

**Mondar's Confession: Well I think I made the million dollar mistake on hour three. I should have never said I am a Necromancer. Now both Redguards hate me…because Redguards hate Necromancers. Now I feel vulnerable. Stupid *hits his head with his fist* stupid. *knocks himself out* ow. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 1_

*They see the flag in the distance*

Hal: The flag!

Rona: About time!

**Hal's Confession: When I saw that flag I was relieved. I have been walking for about 3 hours and I was pretty tired. I was about ready to collapse. **

Gaturn: We may have lost the water, only have one bag of rice, but I did get us some poles for the shelter.

Wrath: Those are supports to a shelter. Wow.

Zabhila: Making a shelter should be easy now.

Forocch: Good less work.

Wrath: We are still going to do a lot of work so don't think you are off the hook yet.

Forocch: Oh man.

**Forocch's Confession: Just when I thought. Yes a break! Wrath told me there is still work to be done. I am tired, hungry, thirsty, and hot. Give me a break. Even a five minute one! **

*They start setting up the poles*

Rona: Careful

Isa: Don't worry.

Rona: Say that Robe looks pretty nice

Isa: Thanks. My Temple gave it to me before I headed out. It is suppose to bring good luck.

Rona: Really?

Isa: Yeah

Rona: You religious?

Isa: I am a priestess.

Rona: I am not very religious.

Isa: I don't judge based on your belief so don't worry.

Rona: Good.

Zabhila: You seem to be like the one that works in the mud and dirt

Isa: I know but I am willing to do it for the money.

Zabhila: What are you going to use the money for?

Isa: I am donating it to the poor.

**Isa's Confession: At first look I may be the one who looks stuck up and rich but I am far from it. I am motivated to work no matter how difficult and dirty it might be. This nice robe is going to get very dirty by the time this game is over. But I will not care. Every piece of gold is worth it because that is one more piece to the poor that they don't have and they will get. **

**Rona's Confession: I do admit I like Isa. She is really doing a good thing but I see her as a threat. She is pretty, likable, hard working, selfless, and is donating everything to the poor. I can't beat that! We are complete opposites…except for the hard working. **

Zabhila: We need a leader for this tribe. *Is attaching the poles together*

Gaturn: I nominate myself.

Zabhila: Well I think it is between you, Isa, and…

Hal: You Zabhila

Zabhila: I am not really the leader type.

Rona: You navigated us here.

Zabhila: I am not good with leading people.

Isa: I understand. No one is pressuring you.

Zabhila: Isa you seem more like the leader type.

Isa: Who wants me for leader?

*Everyone but Gaturn and Wrath raises their hands*

Zabhila: Congratulations new leader.

**Gaturn's Confession: I really wanted to be leader. What is better than a six foot nine 280 pound Orc? Nothing. And no one except for Wrath wanted me as leader. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Night 1_

*Its started to rain a little as the shelter's supports were built. The rest of the tribe was huddled under the tarp*

**Javolia's Confession: I was freezing out tonight. The rain came in and our shelter could not even support a roof yet. This night is going to be hell. My body is dry and cold but the ground is wet so the only way to have any warmth is to huddle together.  
**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Night 1_

*The poles were up and a floor was in place keeping the tribe off the ground but without a roof they were getting pounded by the rain*

Ra'Jhan: It's cold here.

Rona: I know.

Wrath: I wish we had a tarp.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: We made progress with the shelter except there is no roof. How can we live without a roof? That is our priority for tomorrow if we don't freeze to death or drown. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe continues to work on the shelter.*

Isleif: Awful night last night.

Talasma: The ground is so muddy.

**Isleif's Confession: The rain stopped last night but now we kind of live in a swamp. Walking around is hard and it is still very cold out. This better be the worst of it.**

Talasma: So when I was away getting water what did you guys talk about?

Isleif: How to build a shelter.

Talasma: Really? *Uses her tail to rub his legs*

Isleif: Ummm do not tell Jean but we made a five person alliance.

Talasma: Five? What happened to the sixth?

Isleif: Mondar is not in it. We found out he is a Necromancer.

Talasma: Thanks for telling me cutie.

**Talasma's Confession: I am a little bit of a flirt. So I am good at getting some important information out of people. Now I know where I stand in this tribe. And me and Quill were right. They plotted against us when we were gone getting water. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 2_

*Some of the tribe members were putting on the roof.*

Wrath: You sure about this roof?

Zabhila: Yeah it will keep out some of the rain.

Wrath: Hopefully.

**Zabhila's Confession: Last night hurt us big time. Our upbeat moral is gone. The rain washed it away. So I decided to make the roof to our shelter. It will not bet he best but it is better than nothing.**

*Ra'Jhan and Rona are off to get water*

Ra'Jhan: Anyone you are looking to take out if we lose?

Rona: Hal is older than Forocch

Ra'Jhan: I have noticed.

Rona: But we need to see them both in action before we can decide. One of them may amaze us in the challenge.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I am hoping that I can gather enough people to vote out Hal or Forocch but it seems everyone is thinking the same thing. I talked with everyone one on one. So if we lose it might be an interesting vote if we lose.**

*Wrath is at the food supply which is basically a bunch of fresh fruit and vegetables he grabs an orange and slips it into his pocket.*

**Wrath's confession: I am a thief. A very slippery one. Stealing a fruit or two from our supply doesn't seem bad. It will give me some extra energy. This orange if I had left it alone would have been split eight ways. I don't do that. I want the entire thing. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 3_

Zed: Time to see if the mail is here! *looks in the mail box* Yes there is. *goes back to camp* Tree mail!

Jean: Our first challenge.

**Zed's Confession: Our first challenge is today. I have to admit I am pretty nervous. I am not sure how strong the other tribe is. I think we are stronger but you can never know.**

_Immunity Challenge_

*The tribes walk in*

Host: Greetings. So Timber Wolf Tribe how are you doing?

Mondar: Feels as good as a freshly raised corpse.

Host: Umm ok. Snow Wolf Tribe?

Wrath: Pretty good.

Host: Ok today's challenge is pretty simple. You have a torch. You must cross over obstacles and through the river. The catch is your tribe will be carrying you on a cart. If the torch goes out you must run all the way back to re-light it using that path for the cart then you have to go through the course again so losing your flame could really hurt you in this challenge. First tribe to light this bonfire wins immunity and flint. Lets get to your places.

*They get into their places*

Host: Carrying the torch for Timber Wolf tribe is Talasma. Carrying the Torch for Snow Wolf is Forocch. Survivors ready? Go!

*Both tribes start out even as they cross the small bumps making the torch holders bounce then they both get to some big pot holes in the ground. Talasma almost falls off but recovers at the last second. Hal is struggling for Snow Wolf and is struggling to keep up.

Wrath: Hal keep up!

Hal: I am trying.

*Timber Wolf tribe goes on ahead and gets to the water where they are taking it slow.*

Jean: Keep going do not let them catch up!

*Snow Wolf gets to the water but loses control as he cart dives into the water causing Forocch to drop the torch*

Gaturn: Forocch hold onto the *beep*ing torch! Now we have to go back!

*Timber Wolf tribe gets out of the water and Talasma gets out and lights the fire*

Host: Timber Wolf wins immunity. *The tribe cheers as the Host hands them flint and immunity* Congrats Timber Wolf you won immunity and flint. Snow Wolf tribe. I have nothing for you I will see you at tribal council tonight.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 3_

*The tribe comes back and starts trying to light the fire*

Jean: Great job team.

Zed: we rocked today.

**Jean's Confession: We won fire today. I guess we showed the other tribe who is boss around here. Now to dominate them and make them feel like real losers. I am sure that we can win five out of six immunities and four out of five rewards. **

*Jean strikes the flint and starts the fire*

Jean: That was easy.

Isleif: I think we have a good tribe.

Jean: Yeah, we have a few weak ones but they should give us no trouble.

**Isleif's Confession: I kind of noticed that Jean is getting kind of arrogant. He did not thank Talasma for staying on the cart. There is nothing on there to hold on to. So I kinda wanted to show Talasma that she deserved some credit. **

Isleif: I think you should get some credit for staying on the cart.

Talasma: Thanks

Isleif: Thanks for helping us win immunity. I will do whatever I can to get you into the merge.

Talasma: Great. Thanks Isleif.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 3_

*The tribe came back to camp. Some were bitter*

Wrath: Damn it. This was humiliating.

Forocch: It was a mistake

Wrath: A costly one.

Gaturn: You and Hal *beep*ed up badly.

Forocch: I am sorry.

**Wrath's Confession: We lost our challenge today. We only had six people putting effort in the challenge. Hal did nothing during the challenge and Forocch messed up big time. I wish it was a double tribal council so we could vote both of them off.**

Zabhila: Just calm down a bit.

Wrath: We should not have lost that challenge

Zabhila: There is always next time.

**Zabhila's Confession: Wrath kind of lost his cool. I would vote him off if he wasn't pulling his weight. Not it will either be Hal who I liked but is a big liability in the challenges or Forocch who is also a liability and complains a lot. **

Hal: So I am on the chopping block right?

Zabhila: Yes, sorry to say

Hal: I understand.

Zabhila: Your only chance is to vote for Forocch

Hal: I am planning on it.

Zabhila: I like you but you are just weak

Hal: I understand if you vote for me. I won't hold anything against you

Zabhila: Thanks.

**Hal's Confession: Well it looks to be a close vote. Me and Forocch are on the chopping block. I just wish I was 20 years younger because I use to be fit back then. How I miss the old days.**

*The tribe gathers their stuff and heads out*

**Forocch's Confession: I feel that I may go today since I dropped the torch but Hal might go before me. I guess I will see what happens during tribal council.**

_Tribal Council #1_

Host: Welcome everyone. Grab a torch. In this game fire represents your life. Ok, so lets start from the beginning. Rona how was your first three days here like?

Rona: Hot, cold, wet, dry, thirsty. All of those things. It is hard out here.

Host: I can imagine that. It has been in the 90's for the last three days. Ra'Jhan how is the shelter coming along?

Ra'Jhan: Very nice. We grabbed the poles for the base of the shelter and it has been a blessing.

Host: Figured one of you guys grabbed it. Hal what happened during the challenge today?

Hal: Three days with little food and water took its toll and I burned out in the challenge.

Host: So going back to the crate what would any of you do if you had the chance? Gaturn?

Gaturn: Remember that the Dummer in black robes is not a tribe member.

Host: What happened?

Gaturn: I gave him a four gallon thing of water.

Host: Ouch. Wrath what would you have grabbed if you had a second chance?

Wrath: The tarp and a bag of beans. All we got was a bag of rice.

Host: Anyone feeling vulnerable tonight? *Forocch and Hal raises their hands* I know Hal you feel vulnerable why do you feel vulnerable Forocch?

Forocch: Because I dropped the torch in the water.

Host: Do you guys have a leader? Because I know that leaderless tribes always fall apart.

*Isa raises her hands*

Isa: I am elected the leader of the tribe. Mainly because they seem to respect my use for the money I would get?

Host: What will you use it for?

Isa: I am giving it to the poor.

Host: It is time to vote Zabhila you are up first.

*Zabhila votes*

***vote hidden***

Zabhila: It is for the good of the tribe.

*Wrath votes*

***Hal***

Wrath: You are weak and useless. Although I like your personality. If you were 20 years younger you would be staying.

*Forocch votes*

*Gaturn votes*

***For Roach***

Gaturn: Not sure how to spell your name. Hope this is close enough.

*Ra'Jhan votes*

*Rona votes*

*Isa votes*

*Hal votes*

***Forocch ***** **

Hal: It is either you or me tonight. I am pretty scared so should you.

Host: Ok let me count the votes *Gets the urn* Person voted out will eave the area immediately.

First vote

**Hal**

Second vote

**For Roach**

Third vote

**Forocch **

Fourth vote

**Hal sorry**

Tied at two each.

Fifth vote

**Hal**

Sixth vote

**Forroch???**

Seventh vote

**Hail**

One vote left

First person vote out of Survivor is

**Hal **

Hal-Liurz bring me your torch. *snuffs torch* The tribe has spoken *Hal walks away* Hopefully this tribe can pull it together. I do not want to see another Godddess tribe.

Hal's Final Cofession: I guess my age hurt me a lot in the game. I hold nothing against them I would have voted for myself if it was up to me. Good luck.

Voted for Hal: Zabhila, Wrath, Forocch, Ra'Jhan, Rona

Voted for Forocch: Gaturn, Isa, Hal

_HaH_


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Oblivion Australia Episode 2

Last time on Survivor. The two tribes got to their camps. In Timber Wolf Tribe Jean-Pierre was elected leader despite some groveling from Talasma. On Snow Wolf Tribe Isa was elected leader. At the immunity challenge Forocch and Hal struggled leading the Snow Wolf tribe to Tribal Council where the tribe almost split their vote and Hal went home. 15 are left who will be voted out next.

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. Followed by **Quill **the 42 year old female Argonian writer who is seen reading a map. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood. **Mondar **the 26 year old male dummer Necromancer is seen looking out to the water. Finally **Isleif** the 30 year old male Redguard thief is shown eating a fruit.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Forocch** the 36 year old male Bosmer Innkeeper is seen trying to fish. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Gaturn** the 34 year old Male Orc Barbarian is seen cutting wood. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Night 3_

*The tribe comes back as rain hits their camp hard*

Wrath: Great…just what we need. Rain to dampen our moods.

Gaturn: I hope the other tribe is drowning.

Wrath: Agreed.

*Forocch sits there quietly*

**Forocch's Confession: I barely made it out of that place. I got three votes and I am a little scared since Wrath and Gaturn hate my guts. But I guess they thought that Hal was weaker. **

Gaturn: I can't believe we did not get fire.

Rona: What a rip off.

Gaturn: It is not fair. They got the water.

Rona: Which you gave them moron.

Gaturn: Shut up sword meat.

Rona: Don't tell me to shut up you Ogre

Zabhila: It is too early to start fighting.

**Rona's Confession: I am pissed off. The other tribe has all the water and they got fire while we sit here in the rain complaining. If I had my sword I would kill every last one of them from Timber Wolf Tribe and steal their water. **

Forocch: I am so thirsty.

Zabhila: You guys do know that our pot is collecting rain water and so if our buffs.

Gaturn: Huh?

Zabhila: We have water. Since it is raining we can drink the rain.

Forocch: How come none of us thought of that?

**Zabhila's Confession: I knew that drinking the rain water would help us but for a tribe that thinks they are bright it is full of idiots. Me, Isa, and Ra'Jhan were the only ones to realize it coming back to camp. **

Wrath: I feel like an idiot *drinks a little from the pot*

Gaturn: At least you admitted it.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 4_

*The rain is still drizzling as Jean-Pierre is boiling some rice*

**Jean's Confession: We won fire yesterday giving us fire which was great. Now all that food we have can be cooked. As leader I have to set an example and cook the first food. After that some of the more lazier ones. Talasma and Quill can cook.**

Jean: Rice is ready.

*Talasma comes out*

Jean: Where is everyone else.

Talasma: Huddled in our leaking shelter.

Jean: Well they have to come out here to eat.

Talasma: That is why I am out here.

**Talasma's Confession: I think Jean Pierre hates me. Last night he whispered to Zed about how six of the people here work hard and two do not. I have been working my ass off while others don't. Mainly Javolia. Javolia since day 2 she barely moved a muscle. **

*Mondar is talking to the rest of the tribe*

Mondar: So to preserve a zombie you must first.

Branwen: I don't give a damn about zombies, the undead, spells or any of that stuff.

Mondar: But this is important

Branwen: Not to me. You Necromancers are nothing but trouble.

Mondar: We are not

Branwen: You almost destroyed the mages guild. You guys killed dozens of lives.

Mondar: Not our fault that we got kicked out.

Branwen: And you guys tried to retaliate but killing people. Nice job on hurting your reputation.

**Branwen's Confession: Mondar is a little weird. Whenever you try to talk to him he brings up Zombies. I don't think his mind is right. Then he gets offended if you say you are not interested. No means no.**

Mondar: Fine I will try to raise some dead fish then. *walks out*

**Quill's Confession: Me and Talasma know that our heads are on the chopping block but Mondar is making a freak out of himself. So hopefully our tribe can win four out of the next five challenges to keep me and Talasma in the game.**

*Mondar is by the coast saying words hoping to raise a rotting fish*

Mondar: Come on *pokes the fish* raise and serve me. Come on. Please…

**Mondar's Confession: In one sentence I managed to go from a six person alliance to an outsider. I always felt like and outside to society. I wonder why.**

*Mondar falls to his knees*

Mondar: Why don't you rise!

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 4_

*Ra-Jhan is seen drinking some of the well water which contains parasites.*

Forocch: What are you doing?

Ra'Jhan: I am thirsty

Forocch: That stuff can kill you. We need to make fire.

Ra'Jhan: We have no fire and no water. I drank from dirtier stuff than this.

Forocch: It is your funeral.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I drank dirty water so what. It's not going to kill me. I have more of a chance of getting eaten by a small fish than getting killed by parasites.**

*Forocch runs back to the tribe*

Forocch: Guys Ra'Jhan is drinking dirty water.

Zabhila: So?

Isa: If he gets sick it is his own fault.

Forocch: Yeah but it could hurt us.

Isa: We could talk to him but a lot of us have drank dirty water in the past. From what I have heard the parasites can make you sick but they will not kill you.

**Forocch's Confession: The tribe is full of morons. Ra'Jhan is drinking the dirty water and they refused to listen to me. It's like talking to a brick wall.**

**Zabhila's Confession: I know from my experience in the wild that most water contains parasites. Many are curable. We are not concerned about Ra'Jhan because in the crate was a medkit with pills to get rid of parasites. The rest of us did not drink the water because we don't know how effective the pills are.**

_Timber Wolf Tribe Night 5_

*Mondar is attempting to chop wood as the rest of the tribe is trying to sleep.*

**Mondar's Confession: I figured that I was on the chopping block so I decided to show my dedication to working by working through the night. I think it kind of backfired. **

Branwen: Can't he just shut up with the chopping.

Jean: I know.

Branwen: I am going to go talk to him.

Jean: Be my guest.

*Branwen gets up and walks over to Mondar*

**Jean-Pierre's Confession: Mondar is on the chopping block. With this incident the target on his head grew. I think Quill and Talasma will be safe for another few days if we lose immunity. **

Branwen: Listen Mondar can you stop with the chopping?

Mondar: No

Branwen: We are trying to sleep.

Mondar: We need wood

Branwen: We have wood

Mondar: Not enough

*Branwen grabs the machete from him and walks back to the shelter*

Mondar: Give that back.

Branwen: This is mine until tomorrow.

*She gets into the shelter*

**Branwen's Confession: I think I angered him a little but what can I do? He was sabotaging us for the next challenge. If none of us gets any sleep we are doomed to lose.**

**Mondar's Confession: Branwen hates me because of my profession. After this game I shall call upon the dead to drag her into the earth! HAHAHAHAHAHA. You hear that Branwen you are dead!**

Branwen from a distance: Shut up Mondar!

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 5_

Jean: I am so exhausted.

Quill: Me too.

Isleif: Stupid Necro.

**Isleif's Confession: Last night was just awful. We all barely had any sleep and today's reward challenge is going to be tougher on us since we are all tired. I actually started talking bad about Mondar. I never talk bad about someone. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 5_

Isa: Ok, tribe we lost the last challenge that should not get us down. This is for reward but treat it like immunity. We got that?

Zabhila: Yeah

Gaturn: Yeah

Rona: Yeah whatever

**Zabhila's Confession: Today we are going to show Timber Wolf Tribe who is boss. Isa made a speech which got all but Rona fired up. We are thirsty…we want fire and reward.**

_Reward Challenge Day 5_

*Timber Wolf Tribe walks into an area with two balance beams and a bunch of bags filld with sand*

Host: Welcome Timber Wolf Tribe. Take a look at the new Snow Wolf Tribe. Hal voted out of the last tribe Council. Ok, lets get to today's challenge. One person from each tribe will hold a bamboo pole over their shoulders why the opposing tribe will come across the balance beam with 10 pound weights. To make it fair two people from each tribe will place the weights on the pole. First person to drop their pole losses reward. Wanna know what you are playing for? Fishing gear and for Snow Wolf Tribe you will also get flint. Lets take a minute to strategize.

*Few minutes latter*

Host: Holding the pole for Timber Wolf Tribe is Jean-Pierre. For Sow Wolf it is Gaturn.

Gaturn: Bring it on!

Host: Placing the bags on the poles from Timber Wolf are Talasma and Javolia. For Snow Wolf Forocch and Ra'Jhan. Sitting out for Timber Wolf is Mondar. That means Zedrick, Quill, Branwen, and Isleif are carrying the weights over for Timber Wolf. And Zabhila, Wrath, Rona, and Isa are carrying the weights over for Snow Wolf. Survivors ready…go!

*Zedrick and Zabhila are first up on the beam. Zedrick falls off immediately as Zabhila runs across the beam. Quill starts to run across.*

Host: Zabhila is first to the platform and hands the bags to Javolia and Talasma. Quill does the same. The two older females literally raced across the beam. *times goes by as Zedrick and Branwen are seen falling off the beam over and over again.*

Branwen: Dammit!

Host: Branwen and Zedrick have yet to deliver their bags. Jean-Pierre is holding strong at 180. While Gaturn is holding only 120.

*Isleif goes over with his bags and hands them off*

Host: Gaturn is holding 140. Jean-Pierre is looking tired.

*Isa goes across and delivers her bag as Zedrick falls off*

Host: Zedrick is down. He has to go back to the start. Jean-Pierre is holding 200 pounds now.

*Jean struggles and drops his pole*

Host: Snow Wolf wins reward and fire!

Gaturn: Yes! *Gaturn drops his pole*

Host: Snow Wolf Tribe you earned fishing gear and fire…plus one more twist. You get to choose one person to go to exile island. There they will have a pot, a bag of water, a machete and a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Who will go?

*the tribe talks among themselves*

Isa: Jean-Pierre

Host: Jean you will go to exile island and stay there until tomorrow. Everyone else…go back to camp.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 5_

*The tribe comes back and starts trying to make fire*

Gaturn: Anyone knows how to make fire?

Zabhila: I do

*Zabhila takes the flint and strikes it with the machete making a fire*

Isa: That was simple

Ra'Jhan: Great win guys.

Wrath: Lets go out and fish!

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Today's win was easy. We came out and killed them. They put their old guy out there to carry to weight compared to our Orc. Were they trying to lose the challenge? Either way I am glad I am not at exile. I hate being alone.**

Ra'Jhan: *putting a pot of water on the fire* So why did they use their old guy?

Gaturn: He is the former arena champion Jean-Pierre.

Ra'Jhan: How do you know?

Gaturn: Because I am old enough to remember him fight.

*Forocch goes out with Wrath to fish*

Wrath: You know how to fish?

Forocch: Not really

Wrath: Take the pole and cast it out into the ocean.

*Forocch throws the pole into the ocean*

Forocch: Now what?

Wrath: Slaps his forehead

**Wrath's Confession: I really am trying to be patient with Forocch…but his stupidity amazes me. He is weak, never been camping, and never went fishing.**

*Wrath goes out and grabs the pole and brings it back*

Wrath: You need to cast out the line not the pole.

Forocch: Oh…

**Forocch's Confession: I really like Wrath he and me have been hanging out trying to go fishing with the pole. We did not catch anything but it was fun.**

**Wrath's Confession: Forocch is getting my vote next tribal council. He is annoying, weak, etc. So what I am trying to do is help him in case if he gets lost in the forest near his inn. **

_Exile Island Day 5_

*Jean opens up the clue to the hidden immunity idol*

**Jean's Confession: I was sent to exile island or more like exile desert. It stinks really there is nothing much here except for grass, dirt, and the hidden immunity idol. **

Jean: *reading the clue* 20 paces south of the devil's tree is where the next clue will be. Seem easy enough. The Devil's tree.

*He wanders around*

**Jean's Confession Continued: The clue said the Devil's tree so I am guessing it is a tree that looks pretty evil.**

*looks at a big dark tree*

Jean: This must be it.

*He goes 20 paces and starts to dig after awhile he finds another clue*

Jean: Yes! *reads it* In the sandy trench the next clue will be. Doesn't quite rhyme.

**Jean's Confession Continued: I found that trench but I it was huge so I started to dig.** **I could not find the next clue and it is getting late so I hope that I am sent here again because I need that hidden immunity idol for the merge. **

Jean: Dang it's getting late. *climbs out of huge hole he dug in the sandy trench*

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 5_

*The tribe comes back to camp.*

Zedrick: Well that challenge sucked.

Branwen: I know.

Isleif: Quill you did awesome

Quill: Thanks.

**Quill's Confession: We lost the challenge but I did very well in it. I never fell off. Hopefully that will keep me in the tribe if we lose immunity. I maybe old but I am still agile compared to these younger people. **

Zedrick: Why don't we roast a chicken?

Talasma: Good idea.

*Zedrick grabs a chicken and chops its head off. We then see the chicken roasting over the fire*

Zedrick: We may have lost the challenge but we still have chicken.

**Zedrick's Confession: When we were going through the crate I managed to grab a cage with two chickens and roaster. We decided to kill the roaster since he is very annoying during morning. Hopefully we will be refreshed for immunity tomorrow. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 6_

Isa: Ok tribe this is it. Do or die time. We need to even the numbers out. So let us give 200% and kick their butts.

**Zabhila's Confession: It became a tradition now that Isa gives us a speech. It gets us energized. Unfortunately the only person not to take it seriously is Rona who is somewhere else in her mind.**

*Rona is somewhere else in the camp*

**Rona's Confession: I do not need some stupid speech to get me wanting blood. Speeches are useless we need more action and less talking.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

*14 puzzle boxes are lined up in two rows*

Host: Welcome survivors. Here is Jean returning from exile.

Jean: It is like a vacation.

Host: Today's challenge will test your brain. Each contestant will have a puzzle box. One at a time down the row you will attempt to solve the puzzle. Each puzzle is different. Some are brain teasers, others can be a sliding puzzle. Once you have completed the puzzle you will be given a hatchet. Use the hatchet to cut the rope to your tribe's flag. There are seven ropes. Once all ropes are cut the flag I raised and you win immunity. If you do not think you can solve the puzzle you can pull the lever which will give you the directions but it will take two minutes to come down. Everyone get it?

Survivors: Yeah

Host: Take your positions and let's get started. *minutes later* Starting off for Timber Wolf Tribe is Isleif starting off. Zedrick is sitting out. For Snow Wolf Tribe Isa is starting off. Survivor's ready…go!

*Isa easily finishes her puzzle in seconds*

Host: Isa is done already while Isleif is moving fast

*Isa cuts the first rope with the hatchet*

Host: Go Zabhila!

*Zabhila starts to solve her puzzle*

Host: Isleif very close to finishing as Zabhila is making a lot of progress

*Isleif and Zabhila finish there puzzles and cuts the ropes*

Host: Isleif and Zabhila finish their puzzles. Quill and Ra'Jhan start their puzzles.

*Quill finishes her puzzle quickly as Ra'Jhan is making progress*

Host: Quill cuts the second rope. Branwen is up.

*Branwen starts working on the puzzle*

Host: Branwen is not pulling the lever surprisingly since she is a fighter.

Branwen: I am very smart for as fighter!

*Both Branwen and Ra'Jhan finishes their puzzles and cuts the rope*

Host: Branwen and Ra'Jhan are done. Javolia and Wrath are starting their puzzles.

*Wrat easily finishes his as Javolia struggles*

Host: Wrath is done. Forocch starts his puzzle.

Javolia: I can not solve it!

Jean: Pull the lever!

Host: Javolia pulls the lever she has to waste precious time.

*Forocch gets done*

Host: Snow Wolf is increasing their lead as Forocch finishes his puzzle. Gaturn is up.

*Gaturn pulls the lever*

Host: Gaturn pulls the lever without attempting to solve it.

Gaturn: No way I am starting that puzzle.

Host: Javolia has her directions and is starting to make progress.

*Gaturn gets the directions*

Host: Both of them have the directions

*Javolia solves it and cuts the rope*

Host: Javolia is done as Gaturn is almost done. Mondar is up and making quick work.

*Gaturn solves it and cuts the rope*

Host: Rona is the last one left from Snow Wolf Tribe.

*Mondar cuts the rope*

Host: Talasma is up but it maybe too late as Rona is done with her puzzle and…

*Rona cuts the rope*

Host: Snow Wolf wins immunity!

Roa: YES!!!

Host: Snow Wolf tribe you win immunity. Timber Wolf Tribe I will see you at Tribal tonight.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 6_

*The tribe comes back*

Javolia: That was tough

Jean: I know

**Javolia's Confession: We lost immunity today. It may have been my fault since I took so much time on that puzzle. Although I am not worried since Talasma or Mondar maybe going home.**

*The alliance of five. Jean, Javolia, Zedrick, Isleif, and Branwen meet*

Jean: We need to get rid of Talasma.

Branwen: No. I won't vote for her until Mondar is gone.

Jean: Talasma is cancer

Branwen: She has done more for the tribe than him.

Zedrick: Talasma has been working hard *Talasma is working on gathering fire wood*

Jean: Ok anyone else wants for vote for Mondar?

*Javolia and Isleif raises their hands*

Jean: Then it is settled Mondar is going home.

**Jean's Confession: The alliance met right after the challenge and we decided to vote off Mondar. I prefer Talasma. Talasma is a snake. I can tell.**

**Branwen's Confession: Jean wanted Talasma off but I see no reason to vote her off. She has been working her tail off while Mondar is just…well creepy.**

*Mondar goes over to Talasma*

Mondar: We need to stick together.

Talasma: I hate to agree with you but Jean has too much power.

Mondar: Actually Branwen maybe better to vote off

Talasma: Why?

Mondar: Branwen has a better chance at winning the game. Jean will have a target o his head in the merge. More than Branwen.

Talasma: Who can we bring in?

Mondar: Zedrick maybe.

Talasma: I have Quill.

**Mondar's Confession: I can tell they are all talking about me. I can not trust anyone…except for Mr. Fish.** *Holds up the dead fish* **Right Mr. Fish?**

*Talasma goes over to Zedrick*

Talasma: We need to talk.

Zedrick: Yes?

Talasma: Would you be willing to vote out Branwen?

Zedrick: Why?

Talasma: Because I am in an alliance with Mondar and it is the only way for me to survive.

Zedrick: Well Jean does want you gone.

Talasma: Do you want me gone?

Zedrick: No. I think you deserve to stay.

Talasma: So what do we do?

Zedrick: I will think about it. Isleif might join us if I decide to switch.

**Talasma's Confession: The only two I can trust is Quill and Zedrick. Quill because she is on the outs like me and Zedrick…well because me and Zedrick got along from the beginning. He really is a nice guy for a pirate. He says he will do his best to keep me in the game.**

**Zedrick's Confession: I really hope my plan will not stab me in the back. I really want to help Talasma but I also want to stay loyal with my tribe.**

*The tribe picks up their torches and heads out to tribal council*

Tribal Council

Host: Welcome. Everyone grab a torch and lets get started. Quill how is camp life?

Quill: Camp life is pretty good, except when Mondar cuts wood in the middle of the night.

Host: Mondar you cut wood during the night?

Mondar: I just wanted to feel useful.

Branwen: Not in the middle of the night. We were tired for reward.

Host: You guys lost two in a row. Javolia do you feel a little uneasy for your tribe in the challenges?

Javolia: Not really. We have a strong tribe we just haven't done well in two challenges.

Host: But Snow Wolf seemed to work well.

Javolia: I am pretty sure we can win the next few.

Host: Anyone step up as a leader yet?

Talasma: Jean-Pierre has

Host: What do you think of him?

Talasma: A little arrogant.

Jean: Arrogant? I can tell you I am not arrogant.

Talasma: Yes you are. You go around bossing others around and you think you know everything.

Jean: I have experience.

Talasma: So does Zed and Isleif.

Jean: I listen

Talasma: But only because they are in your alliance.

Jean: I am in no alliance.

Talasma: Do not lie to me. I know you are in an alliance of five.

Jean: No I am not.

Talasma: Yes you are.

Host: Who is in Jean's so called alliance?

Talasma: Zed, Jean, Javolia, Isleif, and Branwen.

Host: Branwen are you in an alliance?

Branwen: We are. Sorry Jean but everyone has figured it out. We are in an alliance.

Host: Any conflicts?

Branwen: Not yet in our alliance. Although Jean has a conflict with Talasma and I have one with Mondar.

Host: Mondar what is your problem with Branwen?

Mondar: She took my Machete away during the middle of the night. *cries*

Host: Ok it is time to vote. Javolia you are up first.

*Javolia votes*

*Zedrick votes*

*Jean votes*

*vote hidden*

Jean: The cancer has to go.

*Talasma votes*

*vote hidden*

Talasma: No offense. You are a good person that made a few bad mistakes.

*Quill votes*

*Branwen votes*

***Mondar***

Branwen: This is for being a Necromancer and keeping me up at night.

*Mondar votes*

***Branween***

Mondar: You and me hate each other. So hopefully your death will be slow and painful.

*Isleif votes*

Host: Ok let me read the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote

**Mondar**

Second vote

**Branween**

Third vote

**Mondar**

Two votes Mondar. One vote Branwen.

Fourth vote

**Mondar the Creepy Necromancer**

Fifth vote

**Mondar**

Second person voted off of survivor

**Mondar**

Five votes are enough bring your torch. Mondar the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch and Mondar leaves* Hopefully you guys can rebound. See you at reward.

Mondar's Final Confession: I hope the undead rise and eats all of your brains…except for Talasma. You are ok so I will spare you. Good bye *turns and trips* Ow! Stupid wire.

Voted for Mondar: Javolia, Jean, Zedrick, Isleif, Talasma, Quill, Branwen

Voted for Branwen: Mondar

Next time on Survivor. Gaturn goes into a rage while as Javolia does a religious ceremony which offends someone on her tribe.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor Oblivion 2 Australia Episode 3

Last time on Survivor. Mondar seemed to have lost his mind. As despite Timber Wolf Tribe believing they can dominate they started a losing streak to the Snow Wolf Tribe who won fishing gear. In the end Mondar was voted out. 14 are left who will be voted out next.

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. Followed by **Quill **the 42 year old female Argonian writer who is seen reading a map. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood. Finally **Isleif** the 30 year old male Redguard thief is shown eating a fruit.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Forocch** the 36 year old male Bosmer Innkeeper is seen trying to fish. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Gaturn** the 34 year old Male Orc Barbarian is seen cutting wood. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Night 6_

*The tribe comes back from tribal council in a good mood*

Quill: Well at least he is gone

Jean: Yeah great to have someone expendable here.

Zedrick: He would have stayed if he did not tell us that he was a necromancer.

Jean: I know

**Quill's Confession: We voted Mondar off the island. Me and Talasma decided to go with Jean than against him. We may have sealed our fate but Mondar was too unstable and Branwen is valuable in the challenges. **

Jean: We are 7 strong and will remain 7 strong until the merge!

Javolia: Yeah!

Isleif: *coughing a bit*

Jean: You ok?

Isleif: Yeah I am fine.

**Isleif's Confession: I think I am coming down with something. I started to feel a little bit out of it. I hope it isn't something major because I want to stay in this game. I know that if you are sick you go home.**

Talasma: Hopefully we will not lose again.

Jean: They lucked out twice.

**Talasma's Confession: Me and Quill are not safe. We just delayed our departure for at least three more days. I really hope something comes along like a tribal switch.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 7_

*The tribe is gathered around a rice pot as Isa says grace*

Isa: Amen!

Ra'Jhan: Amen

Isa: Ok let's dig in

**Isa's Confession: I know many do not follow my religion but as a priestess I am suppose to say grace every meal. I changed the grace to represent everyone's religion though.**

Ra'Jhan: How much rice did we use?

Isa: A little bit. We agreed to ration it.

Wrath: We have about 20 days of rice left which is plenty if we combine with the other tribe.

Isa: Plus we may have more if we win food rewards.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Isa so far has been a good leader. She leads not with an iron fist like Gaturn but with her heart. I know she respects each and every one of us no matter what our beliefs are. **

Gaturn: I am going to go fishing after this meal.

Wrath: You need any company.

Gaturn: Yeah I could have you tag along.

**Gaturn's Confession: I have to watch myself a lot. I have very short patience and I damaged a few taverns because of it. So far it has been a week without any major blow ups.**

*Wrath and Gaturn are out fishing on the lake from the beach*

Wrath: I got a bite!

*Reels in a big fish*

Wrath: Look at that!

*Wrath catches another fish and another annoying Gaturn*

Wrath: I caught my fourth fish!

Gaturn: Enough! Damn it why are they *beep*ing biting my *beep*ing pole!

*He tosses his fishing pole into the lake*

Wrath: What are you doing? That was a fishing good fishing pole. *Wrath goes into retrieve it*

**Wrath's Confession: Gaturn is really scaring me now. He had a minor blow up which resulted in me having to go into the lake and retrieve the fishing pole he threw in. Hopefully it is just a rare thing. I know a lot of Orcs are angry in nature.**

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 7_

*Javolia is seen praying out loud*

Javolia:…and curse those who do not believe and make them burn I oblivion forever.

*A few people turned to her comment*

**Talasma's Confession: I do not know what happened but Javolia was praying and she wanted a lot of us cursed. It was pretty offensive since we all believe in something different. **

Zedrick: Javolia?

Javolia: Yes?

Zedrick: Why do you want everyone to burn in oblivion?

Javolia: Because you are unbelievers.

Zedrick: Still it is pretty offensive.

Javolia: So suddenly you guys disrespect my religion.

Zedrick: No I was just wondering that next time you pray can you pray away from camp?

Javolia: Why?

Zedrick: Because we do not like it when you ask us to burn. It lowers moral.

**Javolia's Confession: Ok, not sure why Zedrick was arguing about. He came up to me and told me I was being offensive. I do not think I am offensive. It is how the prayer goes. **

Zedrick: I am not trying to start an argument…

Javolia: Yes you are.

Zedrick: If I am I am sorry but I was just telling you in person what bugs us.

**Zedrick's Confession: Apparently Javolia is very religious and takes any criticism personally. Is she still in my alliance…yes but do I have respect for her…not as much as before. But hopefully it will stop.**

*Zedrick goes over to Jean*

Zedrick: I am not sure we should keep Javolia

Jean: Why?

Zedrick: Well she kind of offended the entire tribe

Jean: But she has done well in the challenges.

Zedrick: So has Talasma and Quill. In the immunity challenge Quill never fell.

Jean: I believe Javolia is more trustworthy.

Zedrick: I believe Talasma and Quill are trustworthy as well.

**Jean's Confession: Zedrick wants Javolia gone but I am thinking of keeping her. She is perfect to bring in for the final 2. If she keeps offending people she will be easy to beat.**

**Zedrick's Confession: I am not sure what Jean's plan is with Javolia but I am trying to protect Talasma really. For Quill I don't trust her as much but she is pretty good at the challenges so I want her around more than Javolia. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 8_

*Ra'Jhan goes over to tree mail*

Ra'Jhan: I see you tree mail

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Today is the reward challenge and we feel pretty confident that we can win. We won the last two in a row by a lot. Hopefully the other tribe is weakened. **

_Reward Challenge Day 8_

*A shot of a big cliff is seen with a crate in the water and a roped off area on the beach. Snow Wolf Tribe walks in*

Host: Welcome Snow Wolf Tribe. Take a look at the new Timber Wolf Tribe. Mondar voted out of the last Tribal Council. Ok, let's get to today's challenge. All of you will jump off that cliff one at a time into the water. You will swim out to the crate and when all seven of you are at the crate you will unhook it and bring it back to the beach inside the crate are directions to where it is buried. First team to unbury their treasure wins. And to make it more interesting the reward is in the treasure. Ok lets get up to the cliff.

*Minutes later Javolia and Zabhila are seen getting ready to jump.*

Host: Ok before we begin I will ask you two how scary this seems.

Javolia: My God will protect me

Zabhila: I hate water but I jumped off of higher cliffs before.

Host: Ok survivor's ready…go!

*Both run over and jump off the cliff. Zabhila gets to the crate first as Wrath jumps in*

Host: Snow Wolf has a slight lead.

*Zedrick jumps in for Timber Wolf seeing Javolia get to her crate and quickly gets the crate*

Host: Zedrick cuts that lead from Snow Wolf!

*Jean jumps in followed by a very nervous Forocch. Jean swims over to the crate as Forocch struggles*

Host: Jean has given Timber Wolf the lead.

*Talasma jumps in and struggles a bit getting to the crate*

Host: Talasma and Forocch at the crates.

*Ra'Jhan jumps in as well as Quill. Quill gets to the crate first as Branwen jumps in*

Host: Snow Wolf you need to catch up!

*Ra'Jhan gets to his crate. Followed by Branwen. Gaturn jumps in followed by Isleif*

Host: Gaturn is making up a lot of time!

*Gaturn gets to his crate as Rona jumps in an swims. Isleif gets to his crate just before Rona*

Host: Ok Timber Wolf Tribe you can haul your crate in!

*Timber Wolf Tribe unclips the crate and heads to the beach*

*Isa jumps in and swims to the crate.*

Host: Snow Wolf Tribe you can go to the beach!

*Snow Wolf Tribe unclips as Timber Wolf Tribe opens their crate*

Jean: Ok it says we take the two sets of rope and make them cross at North West and South.

Javolia: Where is North West?

Jean: Ummm

*Snow Wolf Tribe opens their crate*

Zabhila: West and south east! South east is over there and West is over here!

Host: Timber Wolf Tribe looks confused giving Snow Wolf Tribe time. Snow Wolf Tribe has taken the lead again.

Jean: Dig!

*Timber Wolf Tribe starts to dig in the wrong area as Snow Wolf Tribe digs to but finds their treasure*

Zabhila: We got it!

Gaturn: Yes! *Gaturn hugs Zabhila*

Host: Snow Wolf Tribe wins reward! Snow Wolf Tribe open up your crate. You deserve to have whatever is there after a long hard fight.

*Gaturn opens the crate*

Host: You won comfort and a bag of corn and beans and who gets to go to exile island?

Zabhila: Jean-Pierre again.

Host: Timber Wolf Tribe I have nothing for you and Jean here are the directions to exile island again.

**Zedrick's Confession: The fact that we lost a big lead because Jean did not know about using a compass. I think he needs to stop taking charge and take everyone's strength's into account. I am a pirate why not use me? I use compasses everyday.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 8_

Gaturn: We won reward!

*Snow Wolf Tribe walks into their camp*

Isa: Good job Zabhila on he compass.

Zabhila: Thanks.

**Zabhila's Confession: Today at reward I found out my skills as a scout came in handy. I used compasses everyday and I knew how to use it. In result our tribe made a comeback and won blankets, pillows, and food.**

Wrath: Can't wait to dig into that corn.

Forocch: Me too

**Gaturn's Confession: It was a close challenge. Forocch needs to go if we want to really dominate the challenges but I am not willing to throw the challenges. As long as we keep wining he will stay.**

Isa: These blankets are very nice.

Wrath: I am just so happy to have food.

**Isa's Confession: We have a great tribe. We all get along very well and we proved today that we can make a comeback in a challenge. So we won comfort and food. **

*Isa is seen cooking up beans and corn with the rice.*

Isa: Dinner is almost ready!

Rona: Great I am starving.

Ra'Jhan: Yummy

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: We can eat more food now. We rationed our rice so we can easily survive until well after the merge and now we tripled our food so to celebrate we are eating until we are full for once. After that we will continue to ration it but not as much as before.**

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 8_

*The tribe came back angry*

Zedrick: So who here actually know how to use a compass?

*No one raises their hands*

Zedrick: I do.

Javolia: Why didn't you volunteer?

Zedrick: I did but Jean was too headstrong to give it to me.

Javolia: Well maybe he did not hear you

Zedrick: I was right next to him.

**Javolia's Confession: I do really not like Zedrick right now. He came out and backstabbed Jean. His disloyal butt is gone next tribal council. You do not disrespect our leader.**

Quill: Hey calm down. It wasn't immunity and besides we came very close.

Zedrick: Yeah, I know.

Isleif: Just sit down and let's eat something.

Zedrick: Ok

**Zedrick's Confession: I was pretty angry after our loss. I had to a right too. Jean needs to listen to the team. When he does we will start winning again. And right now I feel that my butt maybe on the line.**

*Zedrick walks off with Quill and Talasma*

Quill: You had every right to be angry.

Zedrick: I know.

Talasma: But you need to be more calm. Right now it is 4 vs. 3. Jean and Branwen has Isleif and Javolia wrapped around their fingers.

Zedrick: I think we need to wait for the merge in order to make our move.

Quill: We may not make it until the merge.

Zedrick: That is what I am scared of.

**Quill's Confession: Zedrick is technically in Jean's alliance but likes me and Talasma better but we are still outnumbered. Isleif may be the best chance to come to our side but he and Branwen hang out together a lot which frightens me that he might not switch.**

Talasma: I guess maybe going after Jean would be the best bet if he keeps messing up.

Zedrick: I guess but he is strong and this is a game of numbers.

Quill: So what you are saying is?

Zedrick: I have no idea. I have to really think about it.

**Talasma: Next time we lose me and Quill are putting Jean's name down because he is a threat in this game and he is a liability. But also I must keep Javolia in mind too. She offends people daily and barely does any work except cooking. ***Javolia is seen laying in the shelter as others work around her*

_Exile Island Day 8_

*Jean goes back to look for the clues*

**Jean's Confession: Second time I am out here. It kind of sucks since I am away from my tribe. I bet Talasma is talking behind my back on how lousy of a leader I am. **

*Jean finds the clue*

Jean: In the field I must look. This better be the last clue.

*He goes searching in the field as time passes. A yelling is heard in the distance as Jean is seen holding up a bag*

Jean: I got it! YEAH!!!!

**Jean's Confession Continued: I found the hidden immunity idol. This baby will save my life in the merge if we are down in numbers. I think I guaranteed myself in the final four with this. ***He holds up a necklace* **This is mine!**

*Jean starts a fire and dances around it*

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 9_

*Zedrick goes and gets the treemail*

Zedrick: Interesting. *He picks up an oar with a hole in it and walks back to the camp*

Zedrick: Hey guys we have tree mail.

**Javolia's Confession: We really need to win immunity we lost 3 challenges in a row and we need to pull ourselves back together. I feel pretty vulnerable since Zedrick was a bit ticked off at me and Zedrick has alot of friends on this tribe. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 9_

Forocch: Looks like a paddle.

*The tribe inspects the paddle*

**Forocch's Confession: I know that I am next on the chopping block. There is no way I can outdo some of these people at immunity. Wrath, Gaturn, and Rona are strong. Isa, Zabhila, and Ra'Jhan are smart which leaves me the over weight free boot of the tribe. **

Isa: We won the last challenge today should be no different. Lets go out there and win again.

Gaturn: Alright!

Wrath: Good!

_Immunity Challenge Day 9_

*A lake has a rectangular area roped off with 7 small round boats and two goals on either end*

Host: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge is like rowing and lacrosse. Using this paddle *holds up a paddle with a hole fort he ball* you will paddle over to the ball which is in the center of the arena and try to get it into the goal. First team to three goals win immunity. Lets get going.

*Everyone gets into their boats*

Host: Ok survivors ready…go!

*Gaturn speeds over to the ball as Isa and Zabhila goes over to the flanks. Jean, Zedrick, and Branwen speed over to the center.*

Host: Snow Wolf Tribe looks like they have a plan.

*Gaturn gets to the ball first and tosses it over to Zabhila. Quill and Javolia tries to block Zabhila but she tosses it over to Isa who passes Talasma.*

Host: Talasma having problems rowing

Talasma: How do I row this thing?

Host: Isleif is what stands between Isa and the goal.

*Isa throws the ball and scores past Isleif*

Isleif: Darn!

Host: Snow Wolf Scores the first goal!

*Everyone gets back into positions*

Host: Go!

*Gaturn speeds out to the center and meets Jean there.*

Host: The two strongest of their tribes are there for a show down.

*They both fight over the ball as Rona and Zabhila comes in. Zedrick tries to block them but Zabhila knocks him off*

Zedrick: whoa!

Host: Zabhila knocking people off their boats.

*Rona comes between Gaturn and Jean and steals the ball and starts rowing with it past Quill and knocks Javolia and Talasma off their boats on her way to the goal. Wrath comes next to her*

Wrath: Pass it to me.

Host: Rona is kicking Timber Wolf's ass.

*Rona shoots it into the goal*

Host: Rona scores for Snow Wolf! Snow Wolf leads 2-0.

Wrath: I was open!

Rona: I had a clear shot.

*Everyone resets*

Host: Snow Wolf just needs one more goal to win. Go!

*Jean, Zedrick, and Branwen come into the center fast to meet up with Gaturn*

Host: All three coming in very fast.

*Gaturn gets the back but Zedrick knocks him off. Jean takes the ball as Branwen and Zedrick go up to the front.*

Jean: Clear the way!

*Zedrick knocks over Wrath and Rona as Jean closes into the goal and fires scoring*

Host: Jean score for Timber Wolf. The score is now 2 to 1!

Zedrick: One man wrecking crew! Yeah!

Branwen: Great job!

*Everyone resets*

Host: Survivors ready…go!

*Zedrick zooms down to the ball as well as Gaturn. Jean, Branwen taking the flanks. Zedrick meets Gaturn and knocks him off taking the ball and paddling towards the goal. Zabhila tries to stop him but he knocks her off*

Host: Zedrick is still being a one man show!

*Zedrick fires from 20 feet out a scores*

Host: Zedrick scores a point for Snow Wolf!

Zedrick: Yes!

Gaturn: Forocch do something!

Forocch: I can't move.

Gaturn: Paddle!

Host: The score is 2-2 even. Next team that scores win. Go!

*Zedrick blasts forward and takes the ball quickly. He goes around Gaturn and Isa and fires another long shot landing it in the goal*

Host: Zedrick quickly scores the goal. Timber Wolf Tribe wins immunity!

Zedrick: Yes!

Gatrun: Damn! *he throws his paddle across the lake.*

Host: Snow Wolf Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp.

**Wrath's Confession: I am so angry at Rona. She did not play like a team player. Forocch did not do anything either. It's going to be a tough decision for me.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back to camp Gatun throws a large stick across the camp*

Gaturn: Mother *beep*ing tribe. Can't you idiots guard the *beep*ing goal!

*Gaturn goes and kicks the shelter making it collapse*

Wrath: Whoa! Watch it.

Gaturn: Shut the *beep* up.

Isa: Gaturn calm down!

Gaturn: *Beep* this worthless tribe.

**Forocch's Confession: Seeing Gaturn making a mess of the camp and literally blowing up gave me hope of staying alive. Sure he's the strongest in this tribe but better him than me. All I need to do is to stay quiet and let him continue to destroy the camp.**

*Gaturn stormed off after throwing the cooking pot across the camp*

Zabhila: Ok, that was pretty freaky.

Isa: Is that even legal?

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: The camp was trashed and Gaturn stormed off somewhere. Not sure where. But we were all pretty frightened. I know Gaturn could have strangled us all.**

*The tribe started to put the camp back together*

Wrath: I know that Gaturn destroyed the camp but we need his strength.

Isa: I know but I don't want him killing us.

Wrath: We can fight him off if he tries.

**Wrath's Confession: The tribe is pretty scared and angry but at the same time I see Forocch sitting around on his ass doing nothing.** *Forocch is seen sitting as the rest of the tribe is working on the shelter* **He is useless in the challenges and at camp. **

*Wrath walks over to Rona*

Wrath: Listen we need to vote off Forocch.

Rona: Why the hell should I listen to you?

Wrath: Because we need a strong tribe. That is why.

**Rona's Confession: I don't care about Forocch or Gaturn or Wrath. All three can burn for all I care. I just want to survive until the merge. If I vote for Forocch we might win a couple more immunities than voting off Gaturn.**

*The sun is starting to set as the tribe waits around for Gaturn to come back*

**Isa's Confession: We usually go to tribal before the sun sets but we need to wait for Gaturn. I am a little worried about him. Even though he is pretty scary I still have some care for his safety. **

*It was dark by the time Gaturn returned*

Gaturn: Sorry about my outburst.

Zabhila: We packed your stuff for you.

Gaturn: Thanks. Lets go.

**Gaturn's Confession: I defiantly feel that I am going tonight. I destroyed the camp and frightened many of my tribe mates. If I do I deserve it. If I don't get voted off I promise to make it up to my tribe mates. It's just like how I got kicked out of the fighters guild. I destroyed a table and a wall after a failed mission and I got kicked out.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council_

*The comes in and sits down*

Host: You guys came very late. Wrath what happened?

Wrath: Well Gaturn destroyed the camp and stormed off. So we waited for him to come back.

Host: Gaturn what made you destroy the camp?

Gaturn: We blew a two point lead in immunity. I was pissed and I did what I always do when I am a barbarian. I destroy things.

Host: Why is that?

Gaturn: It's an unhealthy way to vent my anger.

Host: Well Ra'Jhan what happened during the challenge?

Ra'Jhan: Zedrick of the other tribe destroyed us. He is a sailor so he is natural at this challenge. He did not even get near me.

Host: Isa do you still see yourself as a leader.

Isa: I am a leader of this tribe. Unlike the other tribe I try to include in the challenges rather then the strongest.

Host: Forocch you received some votes last tribal. Do you feel that you are in trouble tonight?

Forocch: 50-50 between me a Gaturn.

Host: Just wondering what did you do in the challenge.

Gaturn: He did nothing.

Forocch: Not true I tried.

Host: To be honest I saw you giving up halfway.

Forocch: They were hard to maneuver.

Gaturn: Never give up. Give it up. You are useless on this tribe,

Forocch: At least I don't destroy our shelter.

Gaturn: But I have actually won immunities for our tribe.

Host: Ok it is time to vote Zabhila you are up first.

*Zabhila votes*

*Wrath votes*

**Forocch**

Wrath: You do nothing. I rather put up with Gaturn than you.

*Forocch votes*

**Gaturn the Terrible**

Forocch: *sighs* Better you than me. I will be glad you are gone.

*Re'Jhan votes*

*Gaturn votes*

**Forocch**

Gaturn: Most likely it will be me but you deserve to go home more than me.

*Rona votes*

*Isa votes*

Host: Ok let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote

**Forocch**

Second vote

**Gaturn the Terrible**

Third vote

**Forocch**

**Gaturn**

Two votes Forocch and two votes Gaturn

**Forocch**

**Gaturn**

Three votes each. Third person voted out of Survivor.

**Gaturn **

Gaturn hand me your torch. *Gaturn comes up with his torch* Gaturn the tribe has spoken. *snuffs the torch and Gaturn walks away*

Host: You are worried about the other tribe's strength and you vote out your strongest person. I hope you do not regret that choice.

**Gaturn's Final Confession: Well I was voted out because the tribe feared my anger. I disagreed with their choice. They could have voted me out after Forocch. The guy does nothing. I work, I compete, I give 150% on everything I did. If there was a more useless survivor I would like to meet him because after seeing Forocch it would be hard to beat him.**

Voted for Gaturn: Forocch, Isa, Zabhila, Ra'Jhan

Voted for Forocch: Gaturn, Rona, Wrath

Next time on Survivor: Isleif gets sicker and Jean reveals the hidden immunity idol to some of his allies. On Snow Wolf Tribe tensions rise over Forocch and between Wrath and Rona.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivor Oblivion Australia Episode 4

Last time on Survivor. Snow Wolf Tribe lost immunity and Gaturn's anger got the best of him and he ended up getting voted out 4 votes to 3.

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. Followed by **Quill **the 42 year old female Argonian writer who is seen reading a map. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood. Finally **Isleif** the 30 year old male Redguard thief is shown eating a fruit.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Forocch** the 36 year old male Bosmer Innkeeper is seen trying to fish. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Night 9_

*The tribe comes back to camp. Wrath and Rona were frustrated*

Wrath: Why did we vote out our strongest member?

Ra'Jhan: He just seemed too dangerous to keep around.

Wrath: I would have been fine to vote him out next tribal. We need him to help us win challenges.

Rona: For once I agree with Wrath.

**Wrath's Confession: I am kind of ticked off at my tribe for voting off Gaturn. You do not vote off the strongest until at least the fifth tribal council and when you have numbers. We voted out our best and kept the worst.**

Isa: I figured he was too dangerous.

Wrath: He would never have hurt us. He is not like that.

Forocch: How do you know?

Wrath: Because I know.

**Forocch's Confession: I felt that I dodged a bullet here again. The tribe did not vote me out which is a good thing. Maybe they respect me. I hope so. Wrath on the other hand is putting a target on his back for all the arguments he is causing. **

Isa: Hopefully we can still win without him.

Rona: Hopefully.

**Isa's Confession: I decided to vote out Gaturn on the fact that he was too dangerous to keep around. He trashed our camp and looked like we were going to be next. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 10_

*The sun was rising over the horizon as Zabhila was up making the fire. Isa comes up next to her*

Isa: Zabhila I was thinking.

Zabhila: Yes?

Isa: I wanna give you the leadership position.

Zabhila: Why?

Isa: Because I think you would do better with it than I would be.

Zabhila: I will see what I can do.

**Zabhila's Confession: Isa came up to me this morning and asked me to be the leader. I never really wanted to be the leader because it would put a huge target on my back. The leaders are always the first ones out in the merge. But I decided to accept the position. I think Isa did a bold move giving me the leadership position. I hope not to fail the tribe. **

Isa: Everyone I have an announcement!

*The tribe gathers by the fire*

Isa: I have given up my leadership to Zabhila. The reason is that she is more qualified than me to lead this tribe.

Wrath: Great.

Rona: Whatever.

**Isa's Confession: Zabhila is now the leader of our tribe. I think she was perfect since day 1. I guess she is a little shy. But her expertise around camp and survival are essential. I am just good with puzzles and books not survival.**

**Rona's Confession: So Isa decided to quit being a leader. As a bandit if our leader quits it would mean death. If I was Zabhila and it was not against the rules I would have stabbed her in the chest right there. **

Zabhila: Ok first thing we need to do is to reinforce the roof on the shelter.

Wrath: Ok, let's do it.

*The tribe starts to work on the roof of the shelter making it more stable. Forocch is off to the side sitting and watching*

**Forocch's Confession: Our shelter is fine, our fire is fine, and everything is fine. Zabhila becomes the leader and suddenly it's her way. **

Ra'Jhan: Forocch! Why is the fire out?

Forocch: It just went out.

Ra'Jhan: Why didn't you put some wood on?

Forocch: Where is the wood.

*Ra'Jhan points to the pile of wood next to Forocch*

Forocch: I thought that was for the shelter.

Ra'Jhan: Just do some work for once.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Forocch is really getting on my nerves. I mean he's off slacking while we work. He did not even tend to the fire and that is another chore that we have to do because he won't get off his fat ass and put a log on it. **

Rona: Can you at least start a fire?

Forocch: I don't know how.

Rona: Give me the flint.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 10_

*Isleif is in the shelter coughing*

Qull: Islerif doesn't sound too good.

Zedrick: I know. I think he caught something.

Quill: He won't admit it though.

**Quill's Confession: Isleif really isn't doing to good. At first we thought he caught a cold but now it seems to have spread to the flu. I would hate for him to get pulled out of the game if it gets worse. He's been wanting to stay here. **

Javolia: Isleif are you ok?

Isleif: I am fine. It's just a cold. *sniffles*

Javolia: Ok, there is some rice if you want it.

Isleif: I might get some later.

**Isleif's Confession: The cold has gotten worse. It's in my sinuses now so I've been keeping an eye on it. Although my appetite is gone and I feel weaker. I won't admit it though. My dream is to get in the final four. If I have to half kill myself to get there I will. **

*Quill is climbing a tree and looking at the fruit*

Quill: I don't recognize any of these. *She opens one up and sniffs it* It smells funny. *She takes a bite* Eww *throws it away and hits Branwen*

Branwen: Hey!

Quill: Sorry.

Branwen: How the hell did you get up there?

Quill: I climbed

**Branwen's Confession: Quill is an interesting person. She's 42 and a writer and yet she can climb trees and go through any obstacle compared to anyone half her age. **

*Quill slides down the tree*

**Quill's Confession: Branwen isn't a very open person. She is mostly to herself and rarely smiles but she really isn't grumpy. From what I heard she wants to go to the arena and fight. **

*Both Quill and Branwen are sitting on the beach talking*

Branwen: I want to impress my father.

Quill: Your father?

Branwen: I am a bastard child and when I found out where he was I wanted to impress him by fighting in the arena.

Quill: Don't be stupid the arena is certain death. Only Jean really survived.

**Branwen's Confession: This is really the first time me and Quill got to talk to each other. I kind of like her now. Problem is that she isn't in my alliance and the more you get to know someone the harder it is to vote them out.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 11_

*Wrath and Rona are trying to cook. Wrath did not watch the rice and it over cooks*

Rona: What the hell? The rice is ruined.

Wrath: I was doing other stuff. I took my eyes off it for a second.

Rona: This has been cooking longer than a second.

Wrath: Where were you?

Rona: Gathering fire wood.

Wrath: Oh yeah those little twigs I bet.

Rona: Shut your mouth you thief.

Wrath: Reject bandit

**Forocch's Confession: See Wrath and Rona go at each other made me smile for the first time in days. If they go after each other than I will be safe for another three days.**

Zabhila: What is going on?

Rona: Wrath burned the rice.

Wrath: *beep* you

Rona: Oh how mature

Wrath: It's the only words you thieves know.

**Rona's Confession: Wrath is a jerk. He burned the rice. I can not live with him. God! I hate this tribe so much.**

**Wrath's Confession: Rona is a bitch. I take my eyes off the rice for a second and she claims it got over cooked. The rice tastes just fine. It's a little soft but it's edible and fine. Get over it. **

*Isa and Ra'Jhan are in the shelter*

Isa: This is getting ridiculous.

Ra'Jhan: Those two have been at each other's throats since that one challenge.

Isa: Looks like Zabhila broke it up.

**Zabhila's Confession: I have never experienced this much stress in my life. I survived in the wild for a month scouting a large army of rebels and that was nothing compared to this. Still I accepted the leadership position so I will not quit. **

*Zabhila walks into the shelter*

Isa: Little stressful?

Zabhila: Yes, third time I had to break up a fight between them.

Ra'Jhan: So what are we going to do for the merge?

Zabhila: I am thinking us three in the final three.

Isa: Sounds good.

Ra'Jhan: Yes, us three are the only ones that get along with everyone.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I wanted to get us three alone then I talked about the merge. If we make it through the first few tribal councils and all that is left is our tribe it is going to be Me, Isa, and Zabhila. For me I want to get Isa to the final two. Zabhila will be hard to beat. Well both are hard but Isa maybe easier since Zabhila is our leader and can get some votes from that. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 11_

*Jean approaches Branwen who is out gathering firewood*

**Jean's Confession: This morning I've decided to approach Branwen about the idol that I found. Maybe get her to trust me more. I already feel a little uneasiness within the tribe. With Talasma and Quill. Plus Zedrick seems to be taking a liking to Talasma. **

Jean: When I was on exile I found something.

Branwen: What did you find?

Jean: The hidden immunity idol. *shows her the idol*

Branwen: Oh my God!

Jean: We can use this in case one of us is targeted.

Branwen: Good idea.

**Branwen's Confession: Jean showed me his idol this morning. It reinsures me that I can trust him. Well trust him more now since I already idolized him when I was growing up. I am hoping to take him to the final three. From there I might not bring him to the final two because he maybe a bigger threat. **

*Zedrick goes and gets the tree mail he takes out a rubber ball*

Zedrick: A ball?

*He goes back to camp*

Zedrick: The mail says that there is slipping and sliding and we have this ball.

Javolia: A ball?

Jean: Let's get the pot and try to throw it in. It could mean we go down a slide and shot it in the basket.

**Zedrick's Confession: We need to win reward. Snow Wolf Tribe managed to beat us in every reward and with that Orc on their side winning is difficult.**

_Reward Challenge Day 11_

*A long slip and slide is shown. There are 14 balls. 7 from each hanging from a string. At the end there are two baskets. Timber Wolf Tribe is standing on their mat*

Host: Welcome Timber Wolf Tribe take a look at the new Snow Wolf Tribe…Gaturn voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Zedrick: Yes!

Jean: Wow

Quill: Big surprise

Host: Ok lets get to today's reward challenge. The objective is simple you run or slide down this slippery mat to your ball. Grab it and throw it into the basket. First team to four wins. Want to know what your reward is?

Survivors: Yes

Host: You will be flown by Helicopter to Uluru. The biggest rock in the world. You will climb up it and on top is a feast. Ok Timber Wolf since you have one extra member who will be sitting out?

Isleif: Me

Host: Ok Isleif take a seat on the bench and lets get started. First two up is Jean and Wrath…go!

*Jean and Wrath both dive down the slide. Jean gets a big lead and grabs the ball. He gets to the end and throws but misses. Wrath catches up and throws but is misses as well.*

Host: Both are trying to score.

*Jean throws and gets it in a second before Wrath does*

Host: Jean scores the first point!

Wrath: Damn it!

Host: Next up is Rona versus Quill. Go!

*Quill dives down and gets her ball quickly with Rona right behind*

Host: Both girls doing a very good job on the slide.

*Both of them throw and miss. Quill's ball bounces back as Rona's ball bounces off to the side. Quill throws and gets it in*

Host: Timber Wolf Scores again! They are up 2-0.

Rona: *Beep*

Host: Next up is Talasma versus Isa. Survivors ready…go!

*Talasma dives but does not go far. Isa slides and gets to her ball and to the end*

Host: Isa has taken a big lead.

*Isa shots and scores*

Host: Isa scores on the first shot! Timber Wolf is leading 2-1.

Isa: Yes!

Talasma: Sorry guys.

Quill: its ok you did your best.

Host: Next up is Zedrick versus Forocch. Go!

*Zedrick dives down the slide as Forocch struggles. Zedrick gets the ball and slides to the end and throws the ball. He missed again and again. Forocch is still trying to get his ball*

Host: Zedrick has plenty of time to shoot. Forocch seems to be having problems sliding.

*Zedrick throws and gets a basket*

Host: Zedrick scores for Timber Wolf! Timberwolf leads 3-1. Next up is Ra'Jhan versus Branwen. Go!

*Ra'Jahn slides across the slide quickly as Branwen slides but passed her ball*

Host: Branwen slides right past her ball.

*Ra'Jhan throws and the ball bounces right out of the basket. Branwen gets her ball and goes to the end of the slide. Ra'Jhan shoots a misses again. Branwen fires and misses. Ra'Jhan tries again and scores*

Host: Ra'Jhan scores for Snow Wolf! Timber Wolf is still winning 3-2. Next up is Zabhila and Javolia. Go!

*Both run down and slide. Javolia gets her ball first with Zabhila right behind her*

Host: Both are neck and neck.

*Both shoot and miss. Zabhila shoots again and it bounces off the rim. Javolia shoots and gets it in.*

Host: Timber Wolf wins reward!

Zabhila: Damn

Javolia: Yes!

Host: Timber Wolf the helicopter awaits but first who will you send to exile island?

Jean: Ra'Jhan

Host: Why, Ra'Jhan?

Jean: He did very well this challenge and he seems to be a tough guy.

Host: Ra'Jhan a boat is waiting for you. Snow Wolf I have nothing for you.

**Zabhila's Confession: I feel like that I was the one that made our tribe lose. I was so close and yet I could not get it in. If we lose immunity I hope I am not the one going home since many tribes blame their leader for the loses.**

_Timber Wolf Tribe Reward _

*The helicopter carrying the Timber Wolf Tribe flew the plains as the tribe looked out of the window*

**Javolia's Confession: I have never really been in helicopter before…or even heard of one. Some of us were scared like I was. I prayed to my gods and hoped for the best.**

Jean: Look at the view.

Zedrick: Looks pretty barren to me.

Jean: Yeah but you have never seen this stuff overhead.

*Talasma is pushes past Jean*

Jean: Watch it

Talasma: I want to look to.

**Talasma's Confession: Jean can be immature at some points. I asked him to give me turn by the window and he shoves me back. So I had to push past him and he complains about it. I can not live with him. **

*The helicopter flew past the giant rock*

Javolia: Oh wow

Isleif: Can rocks get that big?

Quill: Looks like that one did.

**Isleif's Confession: It was plains after plains for about half an hour then this huge rock come in sight. It was bigger than I thought. At first I thought the helicopter would land on top of it but it landed next to it. I am sick so I knew climbing it would be a challenge.**

*The chopper lands and everyone gets out and starts to climb up the rock. Branwen and Quill go ahead of everyone*

Branwen: Come on guys the food it getting cold.

Zedrick: I am a pirate not a mountain climber.

**Quill's Confession: I find it funny that all of these big and tough men like Jean and Zedrick are behind us while I am ahead. And they call me weak. Still it was fun.**

Quill: Hurry before we eat all the food.

*Talasma and Isleif are behind everyone as Talasma tries to help Isleif up*

Talasma: We got to keep going.

Isleif: My strength is gone.

Talasma: Come on the food will be good for you.

**Talasma's Confession: I am getting worried about Isleif. He's been sick recently and is really struggling to get up the rock. I really don't want him to go. He's a great guy but if he is too sick to continue then I guess he will be voted out if we lose. **

*A feast was laid out as Quill and Branwen get to the top*

**Branwen's Confession: When me and Quill got up to the top we saw chicken, beef, potatoes, veggies. I never knew some veggies tasted so good after not eating anything but rice for 11 days.**

*The rest come in and started to eat.*

Jean: Isleif are you going to eat?

Isleif: I had some of the beef.

Talasma: You need your strength. Eat just a little more.

Isleif: Well ok

_Exile Island Day 11_

*Ra'Jhan arrives at the island*

Ra'Jhan: It's like a swamp. Like Black Marsh

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Exile island is not really an island. It is more like the ocean not being able to swallow up the worst of the land in Australia. It was horrible. The only thing I was able to do is look for the hidden immunity idol.**

*Ra'Jhan looks all over for the immunity idol but after many hours he gives up*

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I think Jean found it. He has been here twice. I got stuck on the fourth clue which I guess is the last but where it says I did not see a idol or clue. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe enters their camp as Forocch sits on a log by a dying fire*

Rona: Forocch can you put some wood on the fire.

Forocch: Too tired.

Rona: I am sick of your negative attitude Forocch! Do some damn work.

Forocch: I want to save my strength for the challenges.

Rona: So you can flop around like a suffocating fish? Do some damn work because you are useless in the challenges and at camp.

Forocch: Hey I do my best.

Rona: Your best is not good enough! You barely do *beep*. If you feel so tired why don't you just quit and save us the energy of telling you to get off your ass and work.

**Forocch's Confession: Rona is a goner. She pissed off the wrong person. Don't come and tell me to quit. I want to play and I want to win. **

*Rona goes off with Zabhila*

Rona: Can't we get him to do anything?

Zabhila: He's just dead weight right now.

Rona: I know.

Zabhila: If we lose he is going home.

Rona: He better be.

**Rona's Confession: Forocch's day includes getting up at noon, eat twice as much as he is suppose to, sit on the log which I named Forocch's timeout spot, go to the challenge and *beep* it up, come back sit, eat, complain, and sleep for 12 hours.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe is getting ready for their immunity challenge*

**Zabhila's Confession: This is when it matters. Immunity is a must win for us. We are down one person and do not want to lose another. I have to be a good leader and lead my team to victory.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

*20 pieces are spread over the course with two towers over looking them*

Host: Come on in guys *The tribes come in* Here is Ra'Jhan coming from Exile. Ok let's get to today's immunity challenge. Timber Wolf hand back the immunity idol.

Jean: We will get it back.

Host: One person will be on top of the tower leading five blindfolded people out to get their team's pieces. One all ten pieces are collected all six must complete the puzzle. First team to finish their puzzle win's immunity. Ok, select your caller and let's get started. Timber Wolf since you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Jean: Talasma

Host: Talasma head to the bench.

*Snow Wolf Tribe strategizes*

Forocch: I can call.

Rona: Fine don't screw it up.

Forocch: I have good lungs.

Host: Ok calling for Snow Wolf Tribe is Forocch. Calling for Timber Wolf is Branwen. Survivors ready…go!

Forocch: Ok go straight!

Branwen: Jean head straight 20 feet and stop. Quill head 30 feet and stop!

Forocch: Ok good.

*Snow Wolf Tribe heads straight but keeps going past the pieces.*

Forocch: Ok stop guys. *They all stop* Umm Zabhila to your left no I mean right.

Zabhila: Which way?

Host: Snow Wolf having trouble communicating.

Branwen: Jean to your right, Quill three steps to your left. Isleif right in front of you, Zed to steps to the left! Javolia go another 10 steps.

Host: Branwen handing out lots of effective and precise orders.

Forocch: Isa head umm straight.

Isa: Is this a piece *touches a Timber Wolf piece*

Forocch: Yeah bring it back.

Branwen: Everyone to my voice! To my voice! To my voice!

Host: Timber Wolf Tribe brings five pieces back. *Isa comes back* Forocch you just gave Timber Wolf another piece.

Isa: Forocch this isn't the piece?

Forocch: Well it looked like it.

Rona: Where is the piece.

Wrath: Forocch! Where is it?

Forocch: Hold on!

Wrath: Just give me directions!

Branwen: Ok Jean 10 steps left, Quill you are nearby feel around for it…

*Zabhila comes back with a piece*

Host: Snow Wolf brings back a piece no thanks to Forocch. Timber Wolf is bringing back all of their pieces.

Wrath: Forocch where are the *beep*ing pieces!

Forocch: To your left.

Wrath: Thank you. *beep*ing moron.

*Timber Wolf is back with all their pieces*

Host: Timber Wolf start assembling the puzzle.

*Wrath comes back with a piece*

Host: Wrath is back Snow Wolf you need to move faster.

Wrath: We would if our caller is giving us directions.

*Timber Wolf quickly assembles their puzzle*

Host: Timber Wolf wins immunity!

Jean: Yes!

Isleif: Great job guys!

Host: Timber Wolf congratulations you are safe again. Snow Wolf I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 12_

Wrath: What the hell were you doing at the challenge? *They all walk into camp*

Forocch: Doing my best

Isa: You made me grab the wrong piece.

Forocch: How was I suppose to know?

Isa: Are you color blind?

Forocch: No

Isa: Their pieces are brown. Ours are white. Big difference.

**Forocch's Confession: These slave drivers want me to work and they blame me for losing the challenge. I wasn't out their so it was not my fault.**

Wrath: No question then. Forocch is going tonight.

Zabhila: Yes

**Wrath's Confession: Forocch is going tonight. I can guarantee it. He is lazy, weak, and self absorbed. I hate him so much.**

*The tribe gathers their torches and head out to tribal council*

**Isa's Confession: We have made a big mistake taking out Gaturn. He had an anger problem but after he was gone for three days we missed him. He liked us and would never hurt us. Hopefully taking out Forocch can fix our mistake. Sorry Gaturn. **

_Tribal Council _

Host: Come on in and take a seat. *The six comes in and sits down* Ok, so what happened at immunity. You guys got killed out there.

Forocch: Well my team failed me.

Host: Wait your team failed you?

Forocch: Yes they did.

Host: You were the caller.

Forocch: They were not going where I was skin them to go.

Wrath: Bull. You were not calling.

Host: Zabhila why did you guys put him as caller?

Zabhila: Because he claimed he has great lungs and if we put him out their he would do horrible.

Forocch: Why is everyone attacking me?

Rona: Because you don't do anything.

Host: Ra'Jhan what does Forocch do around camp?

Ra'Jhan: He sits down on a log and stays there except for challenges and sleep.

Host: Forocch is that true?

Forocch: They are a bunch of slave drivers.

Isa: We are not. We tell you to tend the fire and you sit there looking at it.

Forocch: Stop with the attacks!

Isa: I hate being mean but you need to grow up.

Wrath: You are an innkeeper you have to work to keep it nice and clean.

Forocch: I don't have any reason to clean it.

Rona: You don't clean it?

Forocch: That's right

Rona: must be a terrible Inn.

Forocch: Can we vote now I am tired of these guys ganging up on me.

Host: Ok let's get to the vote. Zabhila you are up first.

*Zabhila votes*

*Wrath votes*

**Forocch the Lazy Ass Loser**

Wrath: This is the tale of Forocch the lazy ass loser.

He lays around like a snoozer

One day I tell him to work

He ignores me like a jerk

We will vote him out

Hopefully he will pout

*Forocch votes*

**Rona**

Forocch: Slave driver

*Rona votes*

*Ra'Jhan votes*

*Isa votes*

Host: *gets the urn* Let me count the votes. Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote

**Forocch the Lazy Ass Loser**

Second vote

**Rona**

**Foroach**

Fourth vote

**Forocch **

Three votes Forocch one vote Rona

Fourth person voted out of Survivor

**Forocch**

*Forocch takes his torch and throws it into the fire and walks away*

Forocch: Goodbye slaver drivers.

Host: I need to snuff your torch.

Forocch: *beep* you *He walks across the bridge*

Host: I feel you guys made the right choice but now you are down to five. Hopefully you can recover.

**Forocch's Final Confession: ***Forocch walks past the camera and gives it the middle finger*

Next Time: Quill and Talasma tries to get Isleif and Zed to go against Jean. And Zabhila goes out hunting for pigs. And Zed and Javolia gets lost while exploring.

Voted for Forocch: Zabhila, Wrath, Rona, Isa, Ra'Jhan

Voted for Rona: Forocch.


	5. Chapter 5

Survivor Oblivion Episode 5

Last time on Survivor. Branwen and Quill got to know each other a bit more. Snow Wolf continued their losing streak and Zabhila was given the leadership position. Forocch laid around while Rona and Wrath fought but the tribe decided to get rid of the weak link Forocch. 12 are left who will be voted out next.

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. Followed by **Quill **the 42 year old female Argonian writer who is seen reading a map. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood. Finally **Isleif** the 30 year old male Redguard thief is shown eating a fruit.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Night 12_

Wrath: Finally he is out of this tribe.

Isa: I hate to be hateful but I think he should have gone in the first tribal.

Rona: Yeah at least Hal was likeable and worked.

**Isa's Confession: Despite all the fighting we came together and voted out Forocch. Bad news is that we only have five people left. We need to win the next two immunities or we will be down in numbers. **

Zabhila: We better get some sleep.

Wrath: Good idea.

**Zabhila's Confession: I am the leader of this tribe now. Our success is rested on my shoulders. If I fail I get blamed. Hopefully we can pull off a miracle and win the next few challenges as a tribe. **

*In the shelter*

Wrath: Rona that is my side

Rona: I claimed this first. It is my side!

Wrath: I claimed this during day four.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Watching Wrath and Rona is like watching two Kittens fight it out. Immature and childish. **

Wrath: Fine keep that side. I call it for the next 27 days.

Rona: It does not work like that.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 13_

*Isleif is in the shelter coughing*

Quill: You ok?

Isleif: Just a little under the wheather.

Quill: Ok just don't die on us.

Isleif: I won't.

**Isleif's Confession: Whatever I got is getting worse each day. I've spent the night throwing up. This morning I am glad that water is staying down. **

Talasma: Isleif still sick?

Quill: Yeah quite a shame. I know he works hard. This must be tough on him.

**Quill's Confession: Isleif has been getting worse everyday. I am worried that he would not have the strength to compete in the challenges.**

*Zed is seen tying together a makeshift raft*

Javolia: What are you doing?

Zed: Making a raft.

Javolia: Is it stable?

Zed: I've been making them for 10 years. They are always stable.

Javolia: Is thee enough room for two?

Zed: I was going to take it fishing in a few minutes. You are welcome to come along.

**Javolia's Confession: The makeshift raft seems interesting. Hopefully I can get Zed's trust again. We haven't been talking since the day I offended him with my prayer. **

*Zed gets the raft out and him and Javolia paddle out to sea*

**Zed's Confession: I have been making rafts since I was 14 years old and I learned how to make them float and sturdy. **

*The paddle for a bit and started fishing*

Zed: So would you ever vote for Jean in the merge?

Javolia: Probably. He's a huge threat right now.

Zed: He has the hidden immunity idol.

Javolia: What?

Zed: He has it

Javolia: Then maybe blindside him during the first days of the merge.

Zed: Exactly.

**Javolia's Confession: Zed told me about a plot to take out Jean. I like Jean but a lot of people respect him and he might make it to the end since he is great at challenges and is really likable. **

*Some time passes*

Zed: Umm where are we?

Javolia: I thought you knew?

Zed: We floated out a bit.

Javolia: Does that mean we are lost?

Zed: I guess so.

Javolia: What now?

**Zed's Confession: It's been a couple of hours since we started fishing as the current drew us out. We could not even see land. I am use to this but it was still scary. **

*It starts to rain*

Javolia: I did not even say how can it get even worse.

Zed: *beep*ing damn it.

**Javolia's Confession: Zed was swearing and cursing out God's name. I was scared. I had to admit. It was raining the wind was picking up. **

*Back at camp*

Jean: Zed and Javolia did not come back yet.

Branwen: They haven't?

Quill: Maybe they got lost

Jean: I hope not.

**Jean's Confession: Zed and Javolia hasn't come back yet. We were getting pretty scared for their safety. If we lost them both we will be down to 5 vs. 5 with a sick guy and two ladies who hates my guts.**

*The camp waits for Zed's and Javolia's return*

Talasma: I see them!

Quill: They are back.

*Zed brings the raft in*

Zed: That was hell.

**Quill's Confession: It was starting to get dark and suddenly Javolia and Zed came back. The current took them out and they spent 3 hours trying to paddle back. A huge relief for us.**

Branwen: We saved some food for you.

Zed: Good we are starving.

Javolia: No more adventures for us.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 13_

*Zabhila is carving a spear with the machete*

Wrath: What are you doing?

Zabhila: I keep seeing pigs off in the distance so I figured I would go out and hunt one.

Wrath: I don't think we can catch one.

Zabhila: Well it's better than eating the bland food we have.

**Zabhila's Confession: I keep seeing pigs and I know we need strength for the challenges. The rice will not give us strength. Protein in pigs will. **

*Zabhila goes off to the river and spots a pig*

Zabhila: I see you.

*The pig gets closer and Zabhila jumps out and throws the spear but misses. The pig runs off. Zabhila runs after it but gives up after a few minutes*

Zabhila: Whew. Almost got it.

**Zabhila's Confession Continued: I almost got a pig. I was so close. This Kitty however will not give up. I will continue to hunt these damn pigs and bring one down.**

*Zabhila gets back to camp*

Rona: You catch a pig?

Zabhila: No

Rona: Damn

**Rona's Confession: I was actually hoping that Zabhila would catch a pig but she failed. No big surprise there. Pigs are hard to catch and Zabhila I don't think is fast enough to catch one. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 14_

*Talasma checks treemail*

**Talasma's Confession: Today is the reward challenge and hopefully we can win. We already won the last three challenges so this should not be any different. **

Talasma: Treemail! Looks like the challenge will be with swords.

Zed: Jean you should be good at this challenge.

Jean: I know I will be good at this challenge. I made for it.

Quill: We have the advantage. Jean is a champion, I am very agile, and Zed is a pirate.

Zed: Yarr matey…sorry could not resist.

Quill: Oh yes and Branwen is looking to be a fighter.

**Jean's Confession: Today at treemail we received a wooden sword. So I am thinking it's going to be a combat challenge. If I lose then I would quit this game immediately. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe_

Isa: We have treemail! And a sword.

Ra'Jhan: Damn I know nothing about sword fightin.

Zabhila: Well I say we practice then.

**Wrath's Confession: Today is the reward challenge and the only two people on this tribe that might be any challenge to them is Zabhila who carries one when she scouts and Rona. But we are up against a champion he could take all five of us on. Isa never held a sword, Ra'Jhan never used one, I use a knife the swords that we maybe using is like 4 times as big. We need a miracle to win. **

_Reward Challenge Day 14_

*A small circle is seen in the sand*

Host: Come on in guys.

*Both tribes walk in*

Host: Take a look at the new Snow Wolf Tribe. Forocch voted off last night. Ok let's get to today's challenge. You all saw the swords. Today's challenge will test your skill with the swords. One person from each team will fight. If you lose your sword, get hit, or step out of the circle the other tribe gets a point. First tribe to three points wins reward. There is a wide variety of armor that you can wear to protect yourself from the wooden swords. Wanna know your reward?

Survivors: Yes

Host: You will all go to a five star hotel. With showers, food, clean clothes, and warm beds. You will stay there for the night. Ok, Timber Wolf since you have 2 extra members you have t sit two people out. Which will they be?

Jean: Talasma and Isleif.

**Isleif's Confession: I do not know Jean's reasoning behind his choice. This is not for immunity this is for reward. You need to save your stronger members for immunity.**

Host: Ok Isleif and Talasma take a seat on the bench and lets get started. First two up are Zabhila versus Javolia.

*Both are in armor. Zabhila wearing chain mail and Javolia wearing leather.*

Host: Go!

*Zabhila leaps out at Javolia and swings at her. Javolia blocks and steps back. Zabhila keeps attackings forcing Javolia back farther and farther until she steps out of the circle*

Host: Javolia steps out of the circle. Snow Wolf scores a point!

Zabhila: Yes!

Host: Next up is Wrath versus Jean. *Wrath is wearing leather armor, Jean is wearing Iron armor* Go!

*Jean charges in and swings at Wrath who barely blocks it. Wrath swings but Jean ducks and hits Wrath in the chest*

Host: Timber Wolf scores! It is now 1-1. Next up is Rona versus Quill. *Rona is wearing fur armor and Quill is wearing fur armor*

Rona: I am going to kick you old Argonian ass.

Quill: Good luck.

Host: Go!

*Rona attacks but Quill easily dodges her attacks. Rona swings again and again. Quill keeps dodging*

Quill: Stop missing. You are making me feel young.

*Rona swings hard but misses again. Quill swings her sword and knocks Rona's sword out of her hands*

Quill: Gotcha!

Host: Timber Wolf Scores! They no lead 2-1. Next up is Ra'Jhan versus Branwen. *Ra'Jhan is wearing fur armor while Branwen is wearing iron armor* Go!

*Branwen moves in. Ra'Jhan swings but misses. Branwen taps his back*

Host: Timber Wolf wins immunity!

Branwen: Yes!

Host: A bus will be here to pick you all up. Snow Wolf I have nothing for you but before we leave. Timber Wolf who should go to exile?

Branwen: Ra'Jhan.

Host: Ra'Jhan have fun at exile.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe comes back to camp*

Rona: Well we will lose immunity tomorrow.

Isa: You don't know that.

Rona: We are gong downhill fast. They will be well fed and have sleep. We will be starving and cold.

Zabhila: Well we need to fight harder tomorrow.

Rona: We suck. Our only hope as voted out on day 9. Right now you Zabhila are our best player.

**Wrath's Confession: We came back to camp and Rona is going crazy and being such a killer on our moral. **

*Zabhila gets up and grabs her spear*

Rona: Where are you going?

Zabhila: To get some pig.

Rona: Wrath how could you lose to Jean?

Wrath: I lost because he is the former champion. How did you lose to a fifty year old Argonian who attacked you just once?

Rona: She was agile.

Wrath: A blind man could have hit her.

**Zabhila's Confession: I got kind of tired of Wrath and Rona's fighting so I went off to catch some pig again.**

*Zabhila sees a pig drinking by the stream. She throws her spear. Back at camp the tribe hears a scream. The tribe goes to the stream and sees Zabhila holding a dead pig*

Zabhila: I caught a pig!

Rona: Holy *beep* she caught one.

**Isa's Confession: Zabhila just lifted our spirits. She caught us food. So now we have a chance to win immunity. If only Ra'Jhan was here then we would be set.**

*The pig is over the fire being cooked*

Rona: Looks good.

_Exile Island Day 14_

*Ra'Jhan starts a fire and boils some water*

**Ra'Jhan's Confession:** **We lost four challenges in a row. They have a better tribe and we seem to be the next Goddess Tribe. Unless something happens we will be picked off one by one in the merge. Right now I think Rona and Wrath are going to go if we lose the next two. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Reward_

*The seven people from Timber Wolf are in a bus. Jean, Branwen, and Javolia are in the back. Quill and Talasma are in the front. Isleif is sleeping on one of the seats while Zed is by himself.*

**Zed's Confession: It's kind of interesting how everyone is seated. One alliance is in one part another alliance is in another. Isleif is sleeping by himself and I am here by myself. We maybe on a reward challenge but the game never stops. **

*They get to the hotel and enters the top floor*

**Quill's Confession: The top floor of the hotel had this huge window on the top that let the sun in. With the most comfy couches I have ever sat on. And in the middle of the room was this huge buffet. **

Talasma: Look at all this food!

Zed: I guess we can dig in.

**Jean's Confession: Out of all the rewards this is the best one so far. Food, showers, beds. I feel as good as I was 10 years ago when I became the arena champion and celebrated by going to the best hotel in the Imperial City and staying there for a week. **

Talasma: A bed! *She jumps on the bed*

Quill: These are better than the ones we have at home.

Jean: Hey Isleif you going to have anything to eat?

Isleif: I am good. I had some food.

**Isleif's Confession: My body is killing me. I feel like I am dying here. But I want to keep playing.**

*Isleif is in the bathroom throwing up*

*Talasma is in a room with Zed and Quill*

Talasma: We need to take out Jean soon.

Zed: How soon?

Talasma: Before the merge. If he gets to the merge he could go on a run and win this game.

Quill: We need one more.

Zed: We could get Isleif. If we get him then I will be on board with you two.

Talasma: I can try when we get back to camp.

**Talasma's Confession: My strategy right now is to get Zed and Isleif on my alliance. Zed is kind of on both alliances and Isleif maybe going next. But if I can blindside Jean with would be as sweet as catnip.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 15_

Isa: Another day another challenge.

Zabhila: We have weapons. *Zabhila is holding a bow, knife, and spear*

Rona: Well they won.

**Isa's Confession: Rona is getting annoying. She thinks we can not win another immunity challenge. Me and Zabhila know that we can win we just need to try harder. Give 150%.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 15_

*3 targets ranges are shown as the tribes walk in*

Host: Welcome tribes. Here is Ra'Jhan coming back from exile.

Ra'Jhan: Thanks.

Host: Today's challenge will test your accuracy with weapons. On the targets there are 3 spaces. The outer ring is worth 1 point. Middle ring is worth 2 points and the center spot is worth 4 points. A miss is worth nothing. We will be using bows and arrows, throwing knives, and spears. Timber Wolf Tribe who are you sitting out and you can not sit out the same people in back to back challenges.

Jean: Javolia and Quill.

Host: Ok Javolia and Quill take a seat on the bench and let's get started. Timber Wolf Tribe is up first. Talasma you are first with the bow and arrow. *Talasma fires and misses. Zed is up he fires and hits the target*

Host: Zed scores four for timber wolf. *Jean comes up and fires he scores four points*

Host: Timber Wolf is up to 8 points. *Isleif fires and misses. Branwen fires and scores two points*

Host: Timber Wolf has 10 points. Snow Wolf Tribe your turn.

*Zabhila fires and gets 4 points. Rona fires and gets four points*

Host: Suddenly Snow Wolf closes the gap with 8 points *Ra'Jhan fires and hits the center*

Ra'Jhan: Wow

Host: Snow Wolf has 12 points now.

*Wrath fires and gets a point. Isa fires and misses*

Host: After one round Snow Wolf is leading 13-10. Next round is throwing knives this should be a harder round. Timber Wolf you are up first.*Talasma throws and misses badly. Isleif throws and manages to hit the two point circle*

Host: Isleif scores two points. *Jean throws and the knife bounces off the target. Zed throws and misses. Branwen throws and scores two points*

Host: Branwen scores. Timber Wolf has a slight lead 14-13. Snow Wolf you are up.

*Zabhila throws and scores two points. Isa throws and misses. Ra'Jhan throws and misses. Wrath throws and clips the target but the knife did not stay on. Rona throws and scores two points*

Host: Snow Wolf regains the lead they are now up 17-14. Final challenge is spears. Timber Wolf you are up. *Talasma throws and misses. Isleif throws and gets four points.*

Isleif: I am shocked.

*Zed throws and gets four points*

Zed: Yes!

*Jean throws and gets four points. Branwen throws and misses*

Host: A huge round for Timber Wolf Tribe. They are up 26-17. Snow Wolf you need 9 points to win immunity. Zabhila you are up first.

*Zabhila throws and scores 4 points*

Zabhila: 5 points now.

*Isa throws and gets two points*

Isa: Oh my god! I scored!

*Ra'Jhan throws and misses. Wrath throws and misses*

Host: Rona is the last one up. Rona you need to hit the center in order to win immunity.

Rona: I never threw a spear before.

Jean: Just miss so we can get immunity again.

*Rona smiles and throws the spear hitting the center*

Host: Snow Wolf Wins 27-26!

Rona: Yes!

**Rona's Confession: I lied about not throwing a spear. I use the spear a lot and I am the best out of my squad of bandits. I just wanted the other team to feel so confident that they would win. Haha losers.**

Host: Congratulations Snow Wolf on your immunity win. Timber Wolf Tribe I'll see you at tribal council tonight.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 15_

*The tribe came back in disbelief*

Jean: She got very lucky.

Zed: She bull*beep*ed us. She knew what she was doing.

Jean: So who do we get rid of.

Javolia: Well Talasma or Isleif. Isleif is sick and Talasma is weak.

Jean: I am worried about Quill. She is much stronger than she seems and could win immunity in the merge.

Branwen: We need strength though.

**Javolia's Confession: I think we should get the other tribe down to four people before we start taking out our stronger people. **

*Talasma and Quill talks with Isleif*

Talasma: I think Jean will be taking you out tonight.

Isleif: What?

Quill: Vote with us and we can save you.

Isleif: Who should I vote for?

Quill: Jean vote for Jean.

**Isleif's Confession: The two girls want me to vote out Jean tonight. I am not sure if that is the best choice. We need him but on the other hand the merge is coming up soon and he would be a huge threat.**

*Talasma talks with Zed*

Talasma: We have Isleif. So who might Jean vote for?

Zed: Either Quill or you.

Talasma: Quill? She is stronger than me.

Zed: I know.

Talasma: Hopefully Quill will not be going home.

Zed: This is going to one wild tribal council.

Talasma: I know. Hopefully Jean won't be here tomarrow

**Zed's Confession: I really don't know who I am voting for. Talasma is weak. Isleif is very sick. Jean wants Quill off and Talasma wants Jean off. The only people safe are me, Javolia, and Branwen. **

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

**Jean's Confession: I have no idea if I am going tonight. Hopefully I will stay because this tribe needs me more than Talasma, Quill, and Isleif. I guess I'll wait and see what will happen. **

_Tribal Council Day 15_

Host: Welcome Timber Wolf Tribe. It's been awhile. So Talasma how has this tribe been doing?

Talasma: Pretty well actually. Isleif is sick, Zed and Javolia got lost at sea for a few hours, me and Jean can not stand each other.

Host: Zed what happened when you and Javolia went off to sea?

Zed: The current took us out and we did not know where we were so we spent hours trying to find camp.

Host: Isleif are you sick?

Isleif: I have been feeling better.

Quill: But you have been saying that for days now.

Host: So Quill what do you base your vote on tonight.

Quill: Someone needs to go home and the person has needed to go home for awhile.

Host: Jean do you think this one lose will hurt your chances of coming into the merge with the majority.

Jean: They barely won. I am thinking it was just luck. We won the last four.

Host: Branwen how is camp life?

Branwen: Boring for the most part. After we get water and cook food there is nothing to do but lay around and talk.

Host: Isleif do you think you are going tonight?

Isleif: I am 25 percent sure I am going.

Quill: Well you are sick.

Isleif: I feel pretty good right now.

Quill: But you look half dead. Maybe you died on day 3 and Mondar resurrected you as a zombie.

Isleif: I do not think I am a zombie.

Host: It is time to vote. Javolia you are up first.

*Javolia votes*

*Zed votes*

*vote hidden*

Zed: Nothing Personal.

*Talasma votes*

*vote hidden*

Talasma: I really hope this plan works.

*Jean votes*

**Quill**

Jean: I have nothing against you. I hope you write about this adventure I know I would read it even if I am cast as the main villain.

*Quill votes*

*Isleif votes*

*Branwen votes*

Host: Let me count the votes. *Get the Urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote

**Isleif**

**Quill**

One vote Isleif one vote Quill

**Quill**

**Isleif **

Two votes for Quill and Isleif

**Quill**

Fifth person voted out of Survivor

**Quill-Weave**

Quill hand me your torch. *Quill comes up* Quill the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Quill: Good luck Talasma and Zed. *Quill walks away*

Host: You voted out a strong person over a weaker one. I hope you do not regret that choice.

**Quill's Final Confession: I had a lot of fun but I think I should have stayed in this game longer I mean I was stronger than Isleif, Talasma, and Javolia. But it was their choice. I think I dug my grave when I insulted Isleif.**

Next time on survivor. Talasma finds out that Jean has the hidden immunity idol. While Zabhila tries to lift her tribe's moral. And a survivor gets hurt during a challenge.

Voted for Quill: Jean, Isleif, Javolia, Branwen, Zed

Voted for Isleif: Talasma, Quill


	6. Chapter 6

Survivor Oblivion 2 Australia Episode 6 **I am not quite half dead yet.**

Last time on Survivor Timber Wolf continued their winning streak beating out Snow Wolf in Reward and they got to enjoy a staying a penthouse in a five star hotel. Wrath and Rona kept on fighting. During immunity Zabhila and Rona dominated and won Snow Wolf immunity. At Timber Wolf Tribe Jean, Quill, Talasma, and Isleif were all vulnerable. However Jean thinking Quill was a bigger threat than Talasma and Quill was voted off 5-2.

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood. Finally **Isleif** the 30 year old male Redguard thief is shown eating a fruit.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Night 15_

*The tribe comes back from Tribal council*

Talasma: No offense to you Isleif but I think you should have been voted out.

Isleif: Hey I did well in that challenge

Talasma: But you are sick and Quill is stronger.

Isleif: *coughing* I am sorry but it's an anyone but me game.

**Talasma's Confession: I was disappointed that Quill was voted out. I mean if our tribe outnumbered the other tribe then I would see us voting her out but we voted a strong member out instead of a weak one.**

Zed: Isleif are you sure you are ok?

Isleif: It's just a cough

**Isleif's Confession: I think I have pneumonia which is really serious. I knew a few who got it and never got help and they died. Lucky there is always a medical team nearby. I am not quite half dead yet. I will continue to fight until I am on the ground dying. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 16_

*Talasma is cooking food as the rest of the tribe is relaxing in the water except for Isleif who is sleeping*

**Talasma's Confession: As much as I like Isleif he is dead weight in this tribe. I have also noticed that the rest of the tribe seemed to have taken a break from working and decided to sunbath. We need water, wood, and the shelter still needs to be fixed. I am a loner out here.**

*At the beach*

Zed: So who will be next?

Jean: Either Talasma or Isleif.

Zed: I am leaning to Isleif.

Jean: Talasma will flip though.

Zed: I can control her.

Jean: Hopefully you can.

Branwen: I think we need to keep our tribe strong and Talasma is stronger right now.

**Jean's Confession: My tribe thinks that Isleif is weaker. But that is not true. Isleif when he is healthy is pretty strong. He is sick but he did better than Talasma during immunity. If we lose immunity I may just give Isleif the idol and us two vote out Talasma.**

*Jean walks over to Isleif*

Isleif: Hey Jean.

Jean: Hey just so you know I have your back. The tribe is thinking about voting you out but I have the hidden immunity idol. So if we do lose you will be safe and we can vote out Talasma.

**Isleif's Confession: I was relieved to find out that Jean is willing to help me if we lose immunity. Though I do feel that our tribe is stronger than the other. I am so close to making the merge I can just feel it.**

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 16_

Wrath: I still can't believe we won a challenge.

Zabhila: I know.

**Wrath's Confession: I hate to admit but Rona came through during the immunity challenge yesterday. What is even better is that she pretended that she sucked at spears and shocked them when she told them that she knew how to use them. Priceless.**

Zabhila: We need to win immunity.

Isa: What about reward?

Zabhila: Reward is not as important but reward would be nice.

**Isa's Confession: Zabhila has really been a good leader. Our moral has been up. We rebounded from a losing streak and hopefully we can get into the merge even 5-5. **

*Ra'Jhan is with Rona looking for crabs*

**Rona's Confession: I know that I am on the chopping block if we lose. But right now I have to get people to trust me.**

Rona: Listen I know that if we lose I'll be going but I can promise you that I can do well at getting people on our side.

Ra'Jhan: Well who out of the tribe would you get?

Rona: The other Khajiit or the sickly looking guy. Either of the seem vulnerable.

Ra'Jhan: I can try my best.

Rona: Just put in your best and if you fail no hard feelings.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I really do like Rona. I trust her more than Wrath. Wrath is a thief a liar. Rona is a bandit. Bandits are more loyal to their team than thieves. They both cause drama but Rona is better at this game than Wrath.**

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 17_

*Branwen is out on the beach practicing to fight*

**Branwen's Confession: My dream is to fight in the arena. I want to be just like Jean a champion well liked by many. Or to go down in a blade of glory. If I do die I hope to leave a mark on my opponent. **

*Zed and Jean watch from the distance*

Zed: Does she really want to throw her life away in the arena?

Jean: I guess so. I killed over forty people before I retired. The arena hurts.

Zed: I see you have some scars

Jean: I have scars on my legs, arms, back, chest, and a few minor ones on the face.

Zed: I got stabbed in the chest once. That was more than enough pain for me.

Jean: Haha that was nothing I was slashed in the back and stabbed in the arm. The guy then tried to slit my throat but missed and got my shoulder. Due to his mistake I took my dagger and stabbed him in the eye. After that match I retired. Took me six months to recover from that fully. That was seven years ago.

Zed: Ouch

**Jean's Confession: Branwen looks up to me but I really don't want her fighting in the arena. She has a lot of potential in life and I hope she goes into the guards rather then be in the arena. There is a lot more honor in dying from protecting your city than dying as a two bit gladiator worth only 100 gold to the winner of a bet.**

**Zed's Confession: Jean can be arrogant sometimes but other times he can be a very caring person. He kind of sees me and Branwen as his kids. He watches out for us and tries to give us advice. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 17_

Zabhila: Treemail!

Wrath: What does it say?

Zabhila: Seems to be an endurance challenge.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: We are hoping to rebound and crush Timber Wolf Tribe in this challenge. No mercy. We are pumped and ready to go in for the kill.**

_Timber wolf Tribe Day 17_

**Isleif's Confession: I need to prove today that I am strong. I may feel like I can collapse at any second but I will not fall. I have the willpower to move on.**

Zed: We need to sit one person out.

Jean: Isleif you can sit out this challenge or the next

Isleif: I think I can do this challenge.

Javolia: But maybe you should rest one more day.

Isleif: Ok I will sit out then.

**Jean's Confession: Isleif really wanted to do the reward challenge but I am hoping he will get better in time for immunity. It will be a risky gamble. Hopefully it will pay off.**

_Reward Challenge_

*A clear field is seen with 10 poles.*

Host: Welcome Snow Wolf Tribe take a look at the now Timber Wolf Tribe Quill voted out of the last tribal council.

Wrath: No way

Host: Today's challenge will test your concentration. Your job is using the back of your hands to hold up two poles. If one drops you are out of the challenge. Last tribe to have someone still in wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for? A group of Survivor Engineers will come and construct a shelter for you. As well as some food and beer for your tribe. Timber Wolf since you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Jean: Isleif.

Host: Isleif take a seat one the bench. Ok this challenge begins now.

Zed: Whoa! *Zed's poles fall to the ground*

Host: Just like that Zed is out of this challenge.

*Minutes go by*

Host: we are at the five minute mark.

*Isa yawns and one of the poles fall down*

Isa: Oh no!

Host: Isa is out. Losing your concentration for a second can cost you.

*more time passes*

Host: We have gone on for 20 minutes.

*Javolia struggles to keep her poles up but gives up. Ra'Jhan does the same seconds later*

Host: Javolia and Ra'Jhan are out. 3 members left of each team.

*Wrath drops his poles*

Wrath: That was tough

Host: Wrath drops his poles. Snow Wolf is down to two members.

Rona: Wrath you shouldn't have given up.

Wrath: That was tough you bitch.

Rona: You…*Rona's poles fall*

Host: Rona and Wrath are you two trying to sabotage your tribe?

Rona: No

Host: Only Zabhila is left for Snow Wolf Tribe.

*At the 1 hour mark*

Host: 1 hour has passed.

*Jean struggles and drops a pole*

Jean: My old wounds caught up with me.

Host: Timber Wolf is down to Talasma and Branwen.

*Zabhila starts to struggle and drops it*

Host: Timber Wolf wins reward!

Talasma: Yes! *Talasma and Branwen hug each other*

Host: Timber Wolf go back to our camp and later the engineers will come by and someone from Snow Wolf has to go to exile.

Talasma: Ra'Jhan

Host: Ra'Jhan a boat will come to pick you up for the rest of Snow Wolf I have nothing for you.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 17_

*A boat full of builders comes in with tools and wood and starts to build a shelter*

**Isleif's Confession: So about a dozen people came to our camp and started building this fantastic shelter. I might actually feel better with some real sleep and a good roof over our heads.**

Builder: Hey I have some beer and sandwiches for you guys. *hands each member a sandwich and a beer*

Jean: Thanks

Zed: Real food! Not fish or clams.

**Talasma's Confession: I am happy for our win. We have a better at immunity today…if Isleif is feeling better because he is still sick. He barfed up the beer and gave Jean his sandwich. **

Isleif: Oh man this sucks

Jean: You ok?

Isleif: Just had a little too much to drink.

Jean: You had one beer

Isleif: I never drank in my life.

Jean: Whatever you say

*The builders finish with the shelter*

**Jean's Confession: The shelter was amazing. They put in two hammocks. A roof. It is elevated a foot off the ground. This gave us a huge advantage. We put palm leaves on the floor to give us a carpet. **

Javolia: It smells so clean

*Isleif sleeps in one of the hammocks.*

Jean: No matter what this is the beach we are going to merge with.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe comes back to camp devastated*

Zabhila: I tried my best.

Wrath: We do not blame you for the loss. It falls on our shoulders.

Isa: Yeah, no worries.

**Zabhila's Confession: Well we lost reward again. Our moral is getting lower each day. So I have decided to do a desperation attempt to raise moral.**

*Zabhila comes out with some carvings of wood*

Zabhila: Anyone wants to try the first and last Snow Wolf Trials?  
Wrath: What do we need to do?

Zabhila: There are five challenges. Machete throwing, Coconut hiding, Fishing, Log Chopping, and tree climbing.

**Rona's Confession: I think Zabhila is a little nuts doing these trials. But I decided to play along. Nothing better to do.**

*Rona throws the machete and it land the furthest.*

Zabhila: Rona wins the machete tossing

*Some time later*

Zabhila: The winner of the first and last Snow Wolf Trials is Rona with 3 wins.

Rona: *sarcastically* Yay.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe awoke in the new shelter*

Jean: Best sleep ever

Branwen: I feel like I could take on the other tribe by myself.

Zed: Isleif is still very sick.

**Branwen's Confession: Today is for immunity and Isleif is still very sick and he has to compete today. I am hoping that there is a part that is not very demanding for him to be a part of. **

Zed: How do you feel?

Isleif: *coughing* I feel ok.

Zed: You look like *beep*

_Immunity Challenge Day 18_

*Two paths made of a rope net that leads to a rope ladder with 10 bags on it is seen*

Host: Welcome Survivors. Here is Ra'Jhan back from exile. Today's immunity challenge will have you run across a rope net to a bunch of bags tied to a rope ladder. There are 10 bags in all. When your tribe has all 10 bags you can open them and complete a 10 letter word. First tribe to complete their word wins immunity. Timber Wolf Tribe since you have one extra member you have to sit one person out.

Jean: Javolia.

Host: Ok Javolia take a seat and let's get started.

*Jean and Zabhila are first up*

Host: For immunity Survivor's ready…go!

*Jean takes the lead over Zabhila as they race across the net and climb the rope ladder. Jean gets the first bag and runs back with Zabhila right behind him.*

Host: Both are back as the tribes are tied at 1 bag each.

*Zed runs out with Rona right behind him. They grab their bags and comes back. Branwen and Wrath run out. Wrath trips on the net giving Branwen a bigger lead. Branwen comes back with her bag as Talasma runs out. Wrath finally gets back as Talasma grabs her bag*

Host: Wrath took a lot of time.

*Ra'Jhan runs out making up some time as Talasma comes back. Isleif runs out as Ra'Jhan comes back.*

Host: Isa runs out.

*Isa passes the Isleif and grabs the bag*

Host: Isleif is taking a lot of time.

*Isleif keeps trying to untie his bag as Zabhila comes up and grabs her bag*

Jean: Come on Isleif!

Zed: Don't give up.

*Isleif goes limp and falls onto the net*

Host: Hold it! Stop the challenge! Isleif! *Host runs out as the medics come over*

Medic: Isleif can you hear me?

Host: Isleif?

*Both tribes run over as the medic takes his blood pressure*

Isleif: What happened?

Host: You passed out and the medics are taking a look at you.

Medic: He has a fever of 104 and his blood pressure is very low. In my opinion he needs to be evacuated.

Jean: Oh no.

Isleif: I feel fine.

Medic: If you stay any longer you might die. We think that you may have pneumonia and it is very serious. I am sorry but we have to pull him from the game.

Isleif: Oh no! Please don't pull me from the game.

Medic: I am sorry.

*Isleif starts to tear up as his team wishes him luck. The medics carry him away*

Jeff: There will be no Tribal Council tonight so both Tribes can head back to camp.

**Isleif's Final Words: I was in a good position in the tribe but the sickness I had overcame me. I wanted to stay and play but I just couldn't. I wish the best of luck to my tribe and I hope they do well without me. **

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe came back not in a good mood*

Jean: Why him?

Zed: I know. He was sick for awhile. I was hoping he would make the merge.

Branwen: He was in this game and wanted to stay.

Javolia: I know. I miss him already.

**Javolia's Confession: I miss Isleif already. Out of everyone in the tribe he was the one with the highest spirit and is always positive. He will be sorely missed. To makes matters worse we are down to five people against the other tribe's five. **

*The tribe erects a memorial in honor of Isleif*

Jean: For Isleif. You may not be dead but we feel like you died. I hope you get better.

Javolia: Amen.

**Zed's Confession: We built a little memorial for Isleif. We all paid our respects and wish him a full recovery. Now we are going to go into the merge united and will win this game for him. **

Jean: Talasma.

Talasma: Yes?

Jean: I want you to be in our alliance when the merge hits.

Talasma: I will. I rather be 5th than be 6th.

Jean: Good. If you win immunity in the final 5 you might stay over someone else.

*Talasma looks confused*

Talasma: Umm thanks.

Jean: No problem.

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe came back but they weren't happy despite there was no tribal council.*

Rona: Well we are still five strong.

Isa: I still feel sorry for Isleif.

Rona: Oh well. He's gone and we can still get the majority.

Zabhila: True.

Isa: Still I don't want the other tribe to suffer.

**Rona's Confession: In truth I don't give a crap about this tribe and I will do anything to get further ahead. Even if it means backstabbing each and every one of them.**

Ra'Jhan: We are still good for the merge.

Wrath: Yeah, get one of them to join us and we have the majority.

Ra'Jhan: Easy enough.

Wrath: It's never easy.

**Wrath's Confession: The merge will happen any day now so we need to be prepared. I am wary of Rona but it would be stupid to flip. So I think we will stick together. **

Zabhila: Lets get some rice going.

Isa: Agreed.

**Zabhila's Confession: I am getting more nervous now. I know my butt will be on the line when we get to the merge. I am considered the leader and I am pretty good at the challenges. It's still going to be an uphill battle.**

Next Time on Survivor- The merge happens and people start to size each other up. Two possible swing votes consider flipping and one Survivor is blindsided.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. The file got deleted right before I was done and it kind of discouraged me but I decided to go ahead and finish the chapter. Survivor Oblivion is back!**


	7. Chapter 7

Survivor Oblivion 2 Episode 7

Last time on Survivor Isleif's sickness was getting worse. During the immunity challenge he collapsed and had to be evacuated leaving both tribes with five members each. 10 are left. Who will be voted out next?

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Wrath** the 25 year old male Nord Thief is seen eating a fruit. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Timber Wolf Tribe Day 19_

*Jean woke up and started to do the morning work*

Jean: Need to tend the fire.

**Jean's Confession: I get up early in the morning and start to prepare the tribe for another long day. Today however I am nervous. We are going into the merge with even numbers and I know I will be targeted since I am one of the strongest and the leader here. **

Zed: Doing the morning chores?

Jean: Yep.

Zed: Aye, I hope we do well in the merge.

Jean: Me too.

**Zed's Confession: In this tribe, Tribal Council was easy. We got rid of the Necromancer and the outsider but now it's going to get tougher. If we make it to the final 5, the Tribal Council's will get less predictable. **

*Talasma was still asleep as Jean gathered everyone else in the forest*

Jean: Ok, us four will be the final four.

Javolia: Got it.

Branwen: Me too.

Jean: Talasma needs to go as soon as we have the numbers. She could upset all of our gameplay.

**Jean's Confession: Right now I have Zed, Javolia, and Branwen in my alliance. My plan is to get rid of Zed at the final 4 since he is strong and then Javolia at the final 3 since she is more likable than Branwen. Branwen is strong but she is lousy at strategy. **

Javolia: I agree. None of us like her.

Zed: I like her.

Javolia: You like everyone.

Zed: So?

Javolia: We don't like her.

**Javolia's Confession: Talasma is pretty much on the outside of this tribe. She has been since day 1. Her time is almost up. Once we don't need her she is gone. **

*Talasma opens her eyes and spots the other four strategizing. She walks over*

Talasma: What are you all doing?

Zed: Talking strategy.

Talasma: You did not include me?

Jean: You were asleep. We were going to fill you in later.

**Talasma's Confession: I am on the outs. I may flip when I have the chance. Jean and Javolia hate me. Zed likes me and Branwen is okay with me. I just need to know if I can get farther with the other tribe than this one. **

_Snow Wolf Tribe Day 19_

*Zabhila was out fishing for food*

**Zabhila's Confession: I know as soon as the merge hits that a lot of us will be sizing each other up. My main threats are Zed and Jean. Both seem like the alpha males of the tribe. They will probably target me.**

*Zabhila comes back with a couple of fish*

Zabhila: Breakfast. We have fish.

Rona: Oh good. I am starving.

Isa: Lets cook these babies up.

**Rona's Confession: I am looking at my tribe and I realized that I do not like any of them. Wrath is a jerk, Zabhila is a nervous wreck, Isa thinks she's better than everyone else and Ra'Jhan is a male bitch.**

Ra'Jhan: We should try to take out Jean.

Wrath: Branwen and Zed are also threats as well.

Zabhila: I am glad that we did not get destroyed in the challenges.

**Isa's Confession: We are a very close tribe. My only concerns are Wrath and Rona. They don't like each other and may try to strike a deal with the other alliance to get the other out. **

*Ra'Jhan comes back with Treemail*

Ra'Jhan: We are merging guy!

Wrath: Alright!

_Merge Day 19_

*The tribes walk onto two mats*

Jeff: Welcome Snow Wolf and Timber Wolf Tribe. Today your two tribes become one. You can come up with a tribe name and your new buffs are black.

Zabhila: Nice.

Jeff: Now, which tribe do you guys want to live at?

Jean: We have a great shelter and a big lake.

Isa: We will stay at Timber Wolf Tribe.

Jeff: Great. There is a crate here. Don't open it until you get back to camp.

*The tribe takes the crate and heads back to camp.*

_New Tribe Day 19_

Jean: Ok, so this is our camp. I helped build it.

Ra'Jhan: You said you had a good shelter. Ours was better.

Wrath: Lake is bigger though.

**Wrath's Confession: We have officially merged and now we are at Timber Wolf Camp. I plan on laying low now and not ruffle to many feathers.**

Rona: We need a tribe name.

Jean: Timber Wolf?

Rona: That sucks. Plus it's your old one.

Jean: Umm.

Zed: Alpha Wolf?

Isa: I like it.

Branwen: Me too.

**Rona's Confession: So we are officially named Alpha Wolf Tribe. I hated the name but everyone else seemed to like. So I was like fine lets use it. Names don't mean much anyways. **

Jean: Our tools are over by that tree and the firewood is over by the shelter.

Wrath: Ok, we get it you are super organized.

Javolia: We are. That's how we kicked your asses a lot.

Wrath: We would have beaten you last immunity challenge anyways.

Javolia: Keep saying that.

Zabhila: Let's stop arguing and open the crate.

Jean: I agree with that.

**Jean's Confession: It's no secret that I am the leader of this tribe. Why hide it? If we get the advantage the other tribe will be Gladiators to the slaughter. **

*Zed breaks open the crate*

Zed: Alright! Food!

*The tribe takes out the food*

**Javolia's Confession: Inside the crate we got was tons of food. There were fruit, vegetables, meat, and a few other things we don't know what they are. **

Ra'Jhan: What is this?

*He holds up a bag of pretzels*

Branwen: Pretzeals…I think.

*Ra'Jhan eats one*

Ra'Jhan: They are good.

*The tribe feasted on the food*

**Zed's Confession: While we were eating a bunch of us were looking at each other. No doubt that we are sizing each other up. The strong looking at the strong. The smart looking at the smart. My only physical threats from the other tribe is Zabhila and Rona. **

Zed: MMM such a good meal.

Zabhila: I think we should save it for tomorrow.

Wrath: We should eat it all now.

Talasma: I agree with Zabhila. We can enjoy it tomorrow.

Jean: I think we should save it.

**Talasma's Confession: I noticed that Jean is acting arrogant and trying to be the leader again. I could exploit this to paint a target on him. Well a bigger target. I could see myself joining the other tribe I mean I like Zabhila and not because we are both Khajiits. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 20_

*Jean got up early and looked in where the food was and noticed that some of the food is missing*

Jean: Where is some of the food?

Branwen: What?

Jean: Some of the food is missing!

**Jean's Confession: I woke up and noticed that some of the food is gone. I think Wrath may have stolen some since he is a thief. This type of thing makes me pissed.**

Jean: Wrath you are thief so logically you are the only one who could have stolen it.

Wrath: It wasn't me. Anyone here could have stolen the food.

Zed: Jean we have no proof that it was him. 

Jean: Well he was the best candidate for stealing our food.

**Zed's Confession: I have no idea why people are pointing fingers at Wrath. He is a thief but that doesn't mean he stole some of the food. It could have been animals. **

*The tribe discuses the stolen food while Rona sits there grinning*

**Rona's Confession: I stole the food last night and I hoped they would blame Wrath which they are doing. This is my plan to get him out of here once and for all. Now all I need to do is to plant the evidence. S'Krivva did that last season and I learned well.**

*Rona plants a food wrapper in Wrath's bag*

Javolia: You know maybe he has some food in his bag.

Branwen: You can't just look through his bag.

Jean: I say we look into his bag.

Wrath: I have nothing to hide.

*They look through his bag and find a food wrapper*

Jean: I knew it!

*Rona smiles*

Isa: Someone could have planted it there.

Wrath: I swear, I did not take anything!

**Wrath's Confession: Now my head is on the chopping block because someone planted a food wrapper in my bag. I believe it was the other alliance who did it to get me off. **

Javolia: Yes you did!

Wrath: A good thief would never leave evidence in his bag.

Javolia: Maybe you aren't a good thief.

Zabhila: Ok, enough! I had it with all the arguing. Someone is copying S'Krivva's strategy.

Zed: I don't know what to believe.

Branwen: I kind of believe Zabhila. It's too strange.

**Branwen's Confession: Zabhila has a point. Someone could have framed Wrath. He's the easiest to frame because people think thieves steal a lot in this game. It could have been someone honorable. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 21_

*Talasma goes up to Isa and Zabhila in the forest*

Talasma: I want to join your alliance.

Isa: That is great.

Talasma: Yeah, I want Jean off.

Zabhila: We are targeting him anyways.

Talasma: Good, he made me an outsider and took out my friend Quill.

Isa: Welcome to the alliance.

Talasma: How far will I go?

Zabhila: I think you deserve an equal shot when there is just six of us left.

Talasma: Great.

**Talasma's Confession: Getting rid of Jean would be a blessing to me. He targeted me on day 1 and walks around camp thinking he is a great leader. It comes out as arrogance and getting rid of him would solve a lot of personal problems here. **

Zabhila: So your chances are as good as everyone else at the final 6.

Talasma: Yeah, I was put on the wrong tribe.

Isa: You were. We would have traded you for a couple of our past members.

Zabhila: Well I liked Hal and Gaturn.

Isa: Ok, one member.

**Zabhila's Confession: We got Talasma on our side and now we just need to hold onto the rest of our alliance. And I will keep to my word that in the final 6 she will have an equal chance. Mainly because her allies probably won't vote for her if she betrays them.**

*Rona goes over to Branwen*

Rona: I am willing to leave my alliance and join you guys if I can get better than fifth.

Branwen: Actually, we can get you past fifth.

Rona: Good.

Branwen: I will tell Jean that you will join us.

Rona: Great.

**Branwen's Confession: Without doing anything our alliance suddenly got a sixth member. The other alliance will fall in the next 10 days. I guarantee it. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Jeff: Welcome. So what is the tribe called now?

Zed: Alpha Wolf

Jeff: Ok. Today's challenge will require you to stand on floating platforms in the water. If you fall or jump off you are out. Last one standing wins immunity. Lets draw for spots and get started.

*Everyone gets on a platform*

Jeff: This challenge starts now. So Talasma you think you can outlast 9 others?

Talasma: I will do my best.

*15 minutes later*

Jeff: Ok, I have some sweets here if anyone is willing to jump.

Rona: I know I am safe.

*Rona jumps in*

Jeff: Here you go.

*Rona smiles and eats. Minutes later Isa loses her balance and falls in*

Jeff: Isa is out.

Isa: Darn.

*30 minutes into the challenge*

Jeff: I have another temptation for you guys.

Ra'Jhan: Food?

Jeff: No, money. 1 grand for whoever jumps.

*Javolia jumps. Followed by Ra'Jhan*

Jeff: Javolia and Ra'Jhan both get 1000 gold.

Javolia: I am safe.

*Minutes later Zed loses his balance and falls off*

Jeff: Zed is in the water.

Zed: Darn.

Rona: Five are left! Woo!

Jeff: Jean how are you holding up?

Jean: I can do this all day.

Jeff: Anything hurting Zabhila?

Zabhila: I am fine.

*1 hour into the challenges*

Jeff: More temptation. Letters from home.

*Talasma and Branwen jump into the water*

Jeff: And then there were three.

*Jeff hands Talasma and Branwen their letters*

Jeff: Only Wrath, Zabhila, and Jean are left.

Wrath: I am not coming down!

Jeff: Why?

Wrath: Someone framed me for stealing food. I would not steal food from this tribe!

Rona: You liar!

Wrath: You were probably the one to steal it.

Rona: I wasn't!

*Gust of wind blows by and Wrath falls off*

Rona: Ha!

Jeff: Wrath is out. Only Zabhila and Jean are left.

Jean: Zabhila if you step down I promise that if my alliance wins the power struggle you will be the last one to go AND I will give you my vote in the final 2 if you make it there.

Zabhila: Deal!

*Zabhila steps down*

Jeff: Jean wins immunity!

*Jean jumps in and swims to Jeff*

Jeff: Jean congratulations you have won immunity. For the rest of you, one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 21_

**Jean's Confession: I won immunity today and it was quite easy. I had to convince Zabhila to jump off. And as a man of my work I will keep my promise to her. **

*The Snow Wolf Alliance gathers in the woods*

Isa: We should vote out Branwen.

Ra'Jhan: Yeah, Branwen is a physical threat.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: We decided that Branwen should go over Zed because Branwen is a bigger threat and plus she is closer to Jean than Zed. **

Isa: So we are on the same page?

Wrath: Yep.

Rona: Yeah

**Rona's Confession: I am thinking of betraying my alliance. I don't like them but I should consider my options. I mean if I go at this alone I might be an easy target next. I may have to talk with Talasma. **

*Rona talks with Talasma*

Rona: I want you to be my ally.

Talasma: I can be that.

Rona: We are both the swing votes and we need to ally together and stick together or else we could be taken out.

Talasma: Ok deal.

Rona: So who are we taking out? Branwen or Wrath.

Talasma: We should vote for…

**Talasma's Confession: Me and Rona just became allies and tonight's tribal council will be in our hands tonight. Either Wrath or Zed is going home. **

*Wrath and Isa are at the shelter*

Wrath: I am scared.

Isa: I think our alliance will hold up. We have Talasma.

**Wrath's Confession: I am nervous that I will go. Rona could flip due to our fight and Talasma could be a double agent and would be working on Rona. I hope I stay.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Isa's Confession: I have confidence in Rona and Talasma to be with us in this vote and vote out Branwen. **

**Branwen's Confession: My butt is on the line for once and it does not feel good and hopefully Talasma and Rona have my back. If not I miss the jury. **

_Tribal Council_

Jeff: Welcome Alpha Wolf Tribe. So Talasma, how is the new tribe?

Talasma: We are doing pretty good. We haven't had major conflict except for the stolen food.

Jeff: Wrath, you had an argument about the stolen food.

Wrath: I believe someone framed me. I mean why would I steal food and leave the wrappers in my stuff. I would have left the wrappers in someone else's bag.

Rona: Maybe you aren't a good thief.

Wrath: Maybe you are a lousy bandit and that is why you are here because you suck at robbing people.

Rona: Shut up.

Jeff: Wrath so is it safe to say that you are getting some votes?

Wrath: It's no secret.

Jeff: Zed, what do you think about the food incident?

Zed: I believe Wrath. He has a point that a thief would never leave evidence in the bag.

Jeff: Branwen you gave up immunity for a letter. Was it worth it?

Branwen: I missed my sparring partner and it was great to read it but I did not know that my head is on the chopping block. If I knew that ahead of time I would have never jumped off.

Jeff: Talasma, how was your letter?

Talasma: Very nice. I got a letter from my son. He was with me since he was a kitten and he left to go back to homeland and open up a shop.

Jeff: Jean, was immunity necessary?

Jean: Absolutely. If I did not win I would get some votes tonight.

Jeff: Javolia, do you feel confident that your alliance will prevail?

Javolia: Yeah, I mean Branwen is tough and could win a tie breaker.

Jeff: The tie breaker is drawing rocks. Everyone but Jean would have to draw.

Javolia: What!

Jeff: Anyone want to change their vote?

Isa: It makes me more nervous but I am willing to risk it.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Zabhila you are up first.

*Zabhila votes*

**Branwen**

Zabhila: You are tough and a huge threat but I like you. Still I hope you go for alliance reasons.

*Wrath votes*

**Branwen**

Wrath: I did not steal the food and if my head was not on the chopping block Rona would be getting this vote.

*Ra'Jhan votes*

**Branwen**

Ra'Jhan: You are a good player. Good luck.

*Rona votes*

*Isa votes*

**Branwen**

Isa: Nice girl but a big threat.

*Javolia votes*

**Wrath**

Javolia: You stole our food now we are stealing your chance at a million gold.

*Zed votes*

**Wrath **

Zed: I believe you Wrath but this is what my tribe decided.

*Jean votes*

**Wrath**

Jean: I don't want to give a thief a million dollars. Someone honorable deserves it.

*Talasma votes*

*Branwen votes*

**Wrath**

Branwen: The alliance has spoken.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Branwen**

**Wrath **

**Wrath**

**Wrath**

**Branwen**

**Branwen**

**Wrath**

**Branwen**

Four votes Branwen four votes Wrath

**Wrath **

Seventh Person voted out of Survivor

**Wrath**

*Wrath comes over with his torch. Zabhila gives Rona a glare as Rona flips off Wrath*

Jeff: Wrath the tribe has spoken.

Wrath: I really did not steal that food.

**Wrath's Final Words: Well I believe Rona got me. I hope she doesn't win because I would have really given it to her if she makes it to the final 2. **

Next Time on Survivor: Rona is confronted for flipping. Talasma attempts to overthrow Jean who is growing more arrogant. Ra'Jhan tries to flirt with Zabhila.


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor Oblivion Australia Episode 8

Last time on Survivor… the tribes merged together as Talasma and Rona both wanted to flip. Rona's and Wrath's rivalry got worse. Jean won immunity leaving the Snow Wolf alliance's first target out. In the end Talasma did not flip as Wrath was voted out 6-4. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. Next is **Talasma** the 28 year old Kahjiit female innkeeper who is seen gathering food. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Night 21_

*The tribe came back from Tribal Council. A few members were a little ticked off*

Isa: So Rona, why did you flip?

Rona: I had an opportunity and I used it.

Isa: You were a part of our tribe.

Rona: You were going to vote me off.

Isa: We were your friends.

Rona: I am not here for friends. I am here for the money.

**Isa's Confession: I was very disappointed in Rona. I thought that we had a tight five person alliance and she did not stay with us. Neither did Talasma but I figured she had her reasons. **

Isa: Your reasons are greed.

Rona: It's a game. You need to backstab, lie, and cheat. That's how you play.

**Rona's Confession: Isa confronted me and I told her that I am not playing the way she plays. She plays nice and kind. I play cutthroat and I know that good guys come in second. **

*Talasma was with the Timber Wolf Alliance around the fire*

Jean: I am surprised you did not flip.

Talasma: Because I knew I can go farther with you guys than with the others.

Zedrick: Really?

Talasma: Yeah, I rather take 5th than take 6th.

Javolia: Well at least you made the right move.

**Talasma's Confession: I did not want to risk the purple rock if I tied up the vote. I may have stuck with them this Tribal Council but not the next. **

*Talasma goes into the shelter*

Branwen: We taking her out soon?

Jean: As long as she does not pose a threat.

**Jean's Confession: I don't see Talasma as a threat. We have the numbers even if she flips, she is horrible at challenges, and probably a horrible strategist. Even if she does target me, I have the hidden immunity idol. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 22_

*Zabhila was gathering wood in the forest as Ra'Jhan goes up to her*

Ra'Jhan: So you are single?

Zabhila: Yeah.

Ra'Jhan: Well you are very attractive.

Zabhila: Are you hitting on me?

Ra'Jhan: Yes…I have no one.

Zabhila: I am not interested.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: Ouch, she just shot me down. Well I guess I was a little desperate. And all the stress made me a little out of it. **

Zabhila: You are my friend but I am just not interested at the moment. Sorry.

Ra'Jhan: It was pretty stupid of me. Sorry.

**Zabhila's Confession: I know Ra'Jhan means well but I am not attracted to him. Sorry but I am looking for someone who was in the army or a Khajiit guard. **

*Rona and Branwen are by the river washing some clothes*

Rona: Why are we washing these?

Branwen: Because we drew the item out of the chore hat.

**Branwen's Confession: We decided to paint a bunch of rocks different colors and each color represents a chore. Like me and Rona drew an orange rock so we have to wash the clothes. It's pretty fair. **

Rona: I rather be making fire or out hunting.

Branwen: Zed got hunting. And Isa got making fire.

Rona: Well I don't really like it.

**Rona's Confession: Washing clothes is so woman like. I did not become a bandit to wash clothes. And I did not come into this game to wash smelly clothes either. But I can use this time to further myself in the game.**

Rona: So what is the boot order anyways?

Branwen: Any of the three will go next. Then Talasma.

Rona: Let me guess…me next?

Branwen: Maybe not. I was thinking Zed because he is likeable.

Rona: What about Jean?

Branwen: Jean is my number one ally.

**Branwen's Confession: I may seem like a coattail rider but in reality I am playing him. I am trying to get him to take everyone else out and I would look good in comparison. **

Rona: But wouldn't I be a better person to take to the final 2.

Branwen: What do you mean?

Rona: I pissed off three people. If you take me you have three votes.

Branwen: Interesting offer to be honest.

Rona: Just think about it.

**Rona's Confession: I needed to butter up Branwen because compared to some of the others she has the best chance at making it to the final 2. And if it's between me and Jean she needs to know that she has a better chance aginast me. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 23_

*Talasma goes over to the Snow Wolf Alliance*

Talasma: Listen I want to pull off a huge move next Tribal Council.

Isa: What's the move?

Talasma: I want to take out Jean.

Isa: What if he wins immunity?

Talasma: Than we take out Branwen.

Ra'Jhan: We have four. We need one more.

Talasma: I have a pretty good relationship with Zed and Rona.

Zabhila: Don't trust Rona.

Talasma: Well if you guys promise to tell her that if she votes out Jean she will be getting your jury votes.

Isa: Ok, we can do that.

**Talasma's Confession: For over 22 days I have been at the mercy of Jean. With the Snow Wolf Alliance and a flipper we can take him out. My only concern is that either Jean or Ra'Jhan has the idol since they've been to exile island a lot. **

Isa: We have your back.

**Isa's Confession: Talasma gave us the break that we need. We are now down one but have a couple of possible flippers. We should approach them later however because if Jean catches us he will try to reel the flippers back. **

*Jean talks to Zed and Branwen*

Jean: I was thinking about taking out Zabhila.

Branwen: Good, she's been very good at the challenges.

Jean: Exactly. Then Isa, Ra'Jhan, and finally Talasma.

Zedrick: What about Rona.

Jean: She's no threat to us.

**Zed's Confession: Jean is keeping around someone who sold her tribe out farther than someone who stayed loyal to us. I don't agree with that. I am thinking that Jean may vote out his alliance to keep her. **

Zedrick: Yet, Talasma could have flipped and she didn't. I think she earned a spot over Rona if she stays loyal.

Jean: She's been way to talkative to the other tribe.

Zedrick: Well they are here and we should talk to them.

Jean: I don't think so.

**Jean's Confession: The other tribe is nice but they only have 7 or 8 days left here. And I don't want any flippers at all. The last thing I need is my own alliance taking me out this early. **

*Talasma is sitting in the shelter and notices something in Jean's bag. She peaks in and spots the hidden immunity idol*

Talasma: Oh no.

**Talasma's Confession: I found out that jean has the hidden immunity idol. Does that change my plans? No, we just need to keep our plans more secret now. **

_Reward Challenge Day 23_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity.

*A 27 tiles are shown. 3 to each color with a person's name on a tile*

Jeff: Today's challenge will test your knowledge of your world. Some may find it easy but others may find it hard. Whenever you get a question right you can smash someone's tile. When you lose all three tiles you are out. The reward is a hotel with a fresh shower and a meal. You will come back for immunity. Let's begin. *Everyone takes a seat* First question. What was the group that threatened to take out the Fighter's guild?

Isa: Armor Guild?

Zabhila: Blackwoods

Ra'Jhan: Blackwoods

Rona: Blackwoods

Jean: Blackwoods

Zed: Mages Guild

Javolia: Blackwoods

Branwen: Blackwoods

Talasma: Blackwoods

Jeff: Everyone but Zed and Isa gets it right. Zabhila you can start us off.

*Zabhila and Ra'Jhan smashes Rona's tile*

Rona: Getting a little revenge I see.

*Rona smashes Zabhila's tile*

Zabhila: I am still fine.

*Javolia, Jean, and Branwen take out Isa*

Branwen: Sorry you would be the biggest threat in this challenge.

Jeff: Isa is out. Take a seat on the bench.

Isa: I know.

*Talasma takes out Ra'Jhan's tile*

Jean: I am surprised.

Talasma: I am still loyal.

Jeff: Next question…which is bigger? A troll or an Ogre?

Zabhila: Ogre

Ra'Jhan: Troll

Rona: Ogre

Jean: Ogre

Zed: Ogre

Javolia: Troll

Branwen: Ogre

Talasma: Ogre

Jeff: Everyone but Ra'Jhan and Javolia got it right.

*Zabhila takes out Rona*

Jeff: Rona you are out. Make your last hit.

*Rona takes out Zabhila's second tile*

Jeff: Zabhila down to one tile.

*Ra'Jhan hits Branwen's tile*

Jeff: Branwen takes her first hit.

*Jean takes out Zabhila while Zed and Branwen takes out Ra'Jhan*

Jeff: The entire Snow Wolf tribe is out.

Ra'Jhan: Darn.

Zabhila: We can do better next time.

*Talasma hit's Javolia's tile*

Javolia: What did I do?

Talasma: Nothing.

Jeff: Only five are left. With Javolia and Branwen with two tiles left. Next question which of these do you not find in Oblivion Scamps, Ash Slaves, Dremora, Deadroth.

Jean: Ash Slaves

Zed: Scamps

Javolia: Ash Slaves

Branwen: Ash Slaves

Talasma: Ash Slaves

Jeff: Zed is wrong. Everyone else is right.

*Jean, Javolia, and Branwen takes out Talasma*

Jeff: Talasma is out. Talasma do you last hit.

*Talasma takes out one of Jean's tiles*

Talasma: Nothing personal.

Jeff: Only four are left. With Zed only having three tiles. Which city is closer to the Skingrad? Kvatch or Burma?

Jean: Kvatch

Zed: Burma

Javolia: Kvatch

Branwen: Kvatch

Jeff: The answer is Kvatch. Zed gets it wrong again.

*Jean hits Zed, Javolia hits Branwen, and Branwen hits Javolia*

Jeff: Wow the hits are spread out now. Next question. Which of these creatures has been spotted around the Imperial Lands? Vampires, Werewolves, or Houndeyes?

Jean: Vampires.

Zed: Vampires.

Javolia: Vampires

Branwen: Vampire

Jeff: everyone is correct. Houndeyes are found in Half-Life and Werewolves haven't been around in over 150 years that area.

*Jean hits Javolia, Javolia and Branwen knock out Zed and Zed hits Branwen*

Jeff: Jean is the last one left. Jean wins immunity!

Jean: Yes!

Jeff: Jean you can take one person with you.

Jean: Branwen.

Jeff: And who is going to Exile?

Jean: Ra'Jhan since he's been there a lot.

Ra'Jhan: Oh thanks.

_Reward Day 23_

*Jean and Branwen go up to the hotel*

Jean: Fresh showers and a bed.

Branwen: Thanks for bringing me here.

Jean: No Problem. You are my number 1 ally.

**Jean's Confession: I won reward easily. The others just gave me it. That's how much I control the game. I have the numbers. The idol and I promised Javolia, Branwen, and Rona that I would bring them to the final 2. **

*They get to their room*

Branwen: New clothes!

Jean: Alright!

**Branwen's Confession: There was a ton of food. Given to us from room service. And best of all Jean said that I am with him to the final 2 100%. **

*A cart of food was wheeled into the room as Jean and Branwen starts to eat*

**Jean's Confession: I have a few choices on who to bring. Branwen hasn't done anything in this game but does not have a lot of enemies. Javolia angered a few in our tribe but has gotten better. Rona is probably my best choice since the entire other tribe hates her. **

Jean: So here is the boot order when Snow Wolf and Talasma is off. Zed, Rona, and Javolia.

Branwen: Why that order?

Jean: Zed is the second strongest. Rona is also strong. And Javolia is the weakest so we can bring her to the final 3 and beat her.

Branwen: Ok, got it. And you and me will dominate immunity.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 23_

*Talasma grabbed Zed*

Talasma: Listen we need to get rid of Jean.

Zed: I hear you.

Talasma: Really?

Zed: Yeah he is becoming very arrogant and if you promise to stick with my alliance and pick off Snow Wolf I can bring you farther into the game.

**Talasma's Confession: I got Zed to flip and this game is getting better and better for me now. He is just as fed up with Jean as I am. **

Rona: I want in to.

*They both turn in shock*

Zed: You are going with us?

Rona: We can make a three person alliance and pick off the other two alliances.

Talasma: That is a great idea.

**Rona's Confession: Am I with those two? Maybe. I am still weighing my options. If I can get Zed to go aginast Jean than Jean will trust Zed less and take him out before me. **

*Zabhila and Isa were at the shelter*

Zabhila: I know that I am next if this doesn't work.

Isa: I know.

Zabhila: But I am not giving up. Still this waiting is killing me.

**Zabhila's Confession: All this waiting is painful. I am helpless to do anything right now and all my faith is on one person who may or may not flip. In the back of my mind I want to tell Jean and take her out in order to be here for three more days but I know I would be taking out my only chance of getting even further in the game. **

Isa: There is always immunity.

**Isa's Confession: Zabhila is very nervous right now. She knows she is the strongest of the three of us and is our leader. It would be stupid of them not to take her out. When immunity comes I wish her best. If she wins it's my head but I don't want to sabotage her chances. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 24_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Ra'Jhan back from exile and Jean and Branwen back from reward. Today's challenge will test your memory. I will show a pattern and you have 20 seconds to memorize it. Then you have to replicate it. The person that is the least closest to the original pattern is out. Remember do you don't have to be first but you don't want to be last. Last one left wins immunity. And as a bonus. If you do not want to compete you can eat hamburgers and fries. Take a rock and put it behind your back. If you reveal the rock you are eating. If not you are competing reveal.

*Everyone reveals what is in their hand*

Jeff: Jean, Zabhila, Isa, Ra'Jhan, and Talasma are competing. Javolia, Branwen, Zed, and Rona are eating.

*The five takes their spots*

Jeff: Okay first round. *Jeff reveals eight pieces each with a different color. They five starts to work as the other four starts to eat. One by one the five get done*

Jeff: Let me inspect your work starting with Jean. *He looks over Jean's* You have five wrong.

Jean: Dang.

*Jeff goes to Zabhila*

Jeff: Two wrong you are safe.

*he looks at Isa's pattern*

Jeff: Zero wrong.

*He goes over to Ra'Jhan*

Jeff: Four wrong. But you are safe*

*Jeff finally moves onto Talasma*

Jeff: Two wrong. Jean you are out.

Jean: Alright burger time.

Jeff: No burgers. Sorry you have to sit and watch.

*Talasma grins*

Jeff: Next round has ten pictures. *He reveals the pattern then covers it as the four starts to assemble the pattern*

Jeff: And everyone is done. Let me check them.

*Jeff looks at Zabhila's pattern*

Jeff: You have three wrong.

*Jeff looks over Ra'Jhan's pattern*

Jeff: 7 wrong.

Ra'Jhan: Darn.

*Jeff looks over Isa's and Talasma's patterns*

Jeff: Isa has 1 wrong and Talasma has five wrong. Ra'Jhan is out*

Ra'Jhan: Dang.

Jeff: Next round has 12 pictures go. *15 seconds later Jeff covers it up and the three starts. A minute later they are done and Jeff checks out the patterns*

Jeff: Zabhila you have four wrong. Isa you have 1 wrong. Talasma has 6 wrong. Talasma is out. It is down to Zabhila the scout and Isa the priestess. Last round have 15 pictures. *Jeff reveals and 15 seconds later he covers it up and the two starts working*

Jeff: This is for immunity. Both want it badly.

*Zabhila looks a little unsure but keeps working*

Jeff: Time is up. *He checks out both patterns*

Jeff: One of you has 3 wrong and the other has 2 wrong. The person who has two wrong is…Zabhila! Zabhila wins immunity!

Zabhila: Yes!

Jeff: Zabhila you are safe from the vote. For the rest of you. One of you will be going home tonight. I will see you tonight.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 24_

*The tribe comes back to camp and a bunch of them gathers to discuss the vote*

Talasma: So Jean is going home.

Isa: Yes.

Talasma: He does have the hidden immunity idol but if we keep quiet he won't play it.

Rona: Don't worry he's going home.

**Talasma's Confession: So everyone but Javolia and Branwen will be voting out Jean tonight. So it's going to be a good blindside if everyone will stay quiet and not say a word to Jean. **

Isa: I expect to get some votes.

Ra'Jhan: Don't worry.

Rona: I won't backstab you this time. I seek to take out Jean now.

**Isa's Confession: I still don't trust Rona. She backstabbed us once and she would do it again. Hopefully when Jean is out we can take her out next. **

*Rona goes over to Jean*

Jean: What is it?

Rona: They are plotting to take you out.

Jean: Interesting. Who?

Rona: Everyone but Javolia and Branwen.

Jean: Thanks for telling me.

**Jean's Confession: Rona came over and told me that my butt is on the line. I instantly knew that she is trying to play both sides and could be trying to get the idol out of the game. Do I trust her or do I not play it? **

Jean: During Tribal Council I will give a signal. When you see the signal you will vote for me.

Javolia: What?

Jean: I will play my idol and take out someone. If not then I won't play the idol and everyone will vote for Isa.

**Javolia's Confession: Jean came up with a clever plan which will hopefully result in a person getting voted out with one vote. Weather he signals us or not would be the deciding factor. **

*The tribe started packing*

Zed: So Isa tonight?

Jean: Yeah.

**Zedrick's Confession: I do not know is Jean is wise of our plan. He seems to be in deep thought which may spell trouble. But I will not abandon the plan. **

*the tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Rona's Confession: Either Jean or someone else will be gone tonight. I am certain that it will not be me tonight. I have both alliances in my back pocket here. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribal Council #8_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Zedrick how is the camp life going?

Zedrick: Pretty well. We made a draw the chore out of the hat system that is fair.

Jeff: Jean you won both immunity and reward. Do you see yourself as a target now that you are vulnerable?

Jean: I do see myself as a target but it would be pretty stupid to take me out this early right now.

Talasma: You took out Quill early.

Jean: She was a threat.

Talasma: She only had me for an ally.

Jean: She would have flipped.

Talasma: We could have taken out Isleif instead. Isleif was weak and sick and the immunity challenge which we lost Isleif could have been Quill's strongest challenge.

Jean: It was a calculated risk.

Talasma: Do you know what I find disturbing.

Jean: What?

Talasma: That you instantly made me and Quill outsiders and we were the only two beast races in our tribe.

Jean: I thought you two were the weakest. I think Zabhila and Ra'Jhan are strong.

Talasma: But even after you found out Quill was strong you took her out anyways.

Jeff: So Talasma, you think Jean wanted you and Quill out because you are both Beast races?

Talasma: Yeah of course.

Jean: I thought you were with me not aginast me.

Talasma: I am just speaking my mind.

Jeff: Isa, it is obvious that Snow Wolf Alliance is down to three members. Do you feel vulnerable?

Isa: Unless I have immunity always.

Jeff: Rona, what do you think of the tribe?

Rona: Well Snow Wolf hates me but I don't care. All I care about is getting farther into the game.

Jeff: Zabhila, do you think winning immunity will put a bigger target on your head?

Zabhila: At this point in the game and my position in the tribe I could burn the shelter down and the target would stay the same.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Isa you are up first.

*Isa votes*

**Jean**

Isa: You are the biggest threat left in this game. Sorry.

*Ra'Jhan votes*

*Rona votes*

*Zabhila votes*

*Javolia votes*

*Branwen votes*

*Talasma votes*

**Jean**

Talasma: This is for treating my like an outside since day 1.

*Jean votes*

*Zedrick votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn*

Jean: Jeff?

Jeff: Yes?

Jean: I like to play my idol.

Talasma: *beep*

*Jean gives Jeff the idol*

Jeff: The rules state that if an idol is played all votes cast aginast the person are neglected…this is in fact the hidden immunity idol.

Isa: Darn.

Jeff: First vote…

**Jean**

**Jean**

**Jean-Pierre**

**John**

**Jean**

**Jean-P**

**Juan**

**Jean**

None of these count and there is one vote left…

Eighth Person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…

**Talasma**

Talasma: You won't get my vote.

Jean: I don't need it.

*Talasma brings her torch up*

Jeff: Talasma the one tribe member has spoken. *Jeff snuffs Talasma's torch*

Talasma: It was fun. To bad I was on the wrong tribe.

*Talasma walks off*

Jeff: I really did not see that coming but would this have any effect on the alliances? We will see. Head back to camp.

**Talasma's Final Words: Well I had kind of a good time. I mean it seemed I was going to be the first to go and I ended up beating out two of Jean's allies and my stronger ally so I did pretty good. Plus I am in the jury. Good luck Zed and Snow Wolf Alliance. **

Next Time on Survivor…

Jean confronts Zed about him flipping. Isa, Ra'Jhan, and Zabhila divide and try to get the other alliance to crumble. Rona and Javolia get into a fight that requires to be broken up.

Finally got this chapter done. Enjoy and Comment


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor Oblivion Australia Episode 9

Last time on Survivor Rona felt secure in her new alliance and blew off her old tribe. Talasma however flipped and plotted against Jean. Jean won reward and took Branwen. During immunity Zabhila beat out Isa for immunity and Talasma brought in Zed and Rona to blindside Jean however Rona told Jean and everyone voted for Jean and Jean played the hidden immunity idol and blindsided Talasma with only one vote. 8 are left, who will be voted out next?

Introduction. *A sign saying Timber Wolf Tribe is shown. Followed by **Javolia** the 29 year old female Imperial Worshipper is seen smiling. Next is **Zedrick** the 24 year old male Imperial Pirate who is on a raft fishing. **Jean-Pierre** the 56 year old male Breton Former Arena Champion is shown in Battle Armor and then doing the first challenge. **Branwen** the 22 year old female Redguard fighter is shown chopping wood.*

*A sign saying Snow Wolf tribe is shown followed by **Zabhila** the 34 year old female Khajiit scout who is chopping through the forest. **Ra'Jhan** the 28 year old Male Khajiit Commoner is seen digging in the sand. **Rona **the 37 year old female Redguard Bandit is seen running with the cart from the first challenge. Finally **Isa **the 32 year old female Priestess is seen smiling.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Night 24_

*Jean came back to camp a little angry*

Jean: I know I was getting votes but you Zed just lost my trust.

Zed: I had an opportunity. I took it and I lost it.

Jean: You almost gave them the numbers.

Zed: I joined them to get rid of the idol. Not you.

Jean: Why?

Zed: Because you would use it in the future against me.

Jean: Why didn't you tell me?

Zed: Because I knew Rona already told you.

**Zed's Confession: Jean is a bit angry at me. I did some lying and hope that he believed me. But I voted for him to get rid of some of his cockiness. It was getting annoying. Without that idol he knows that he is vulnerable. And I would like to keep it like it. **

Jean: Fine, I forgive you. But next time tell me.

Zed: I will.

**Jean's Confession: I confronted Zed about it and I don't know if he is staying with me or not but I can't afford to lose another tribe member so my plan is Zabhila, Isa, and Ra'Jhan in that order. I took out Talasma first because she was a bigger threat. I totally underestimated her.**

*The Snow Wolf Alliance met up*

Isa: Well back to three again.

Ra'Jhan: I hate losing members.

Zabhila: As long as one of us is here we will continue to fight.

**Zabhila's Confession: Whenever we get a break the other alliance figures it out and takes it out. I blame Rona really. She lost whatever trust I still had in her. **

Isa: What's even worse is Rona is now going to act high and mighty. I think we should take her out.

Ra'Jhan: Lets do it.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 25_

*The Snow Wolf alliance meets up*

Isa: I have a plan.

Zabhila: What's the plan?

Isa: Us three divide on conquer. We use whatever strategy we individually can come up with and just run with it.

Ra'Jhan: Sounds good.

**Isa's Confession: It's desperation mode for us. We are down to three and I came up with a strategy where we all make our rounds and try our best to get them to flip. I hope it works. **

*Ra'Jhan goes over to Jean*

Ra'Jhan: So do you really think Zed and Rona are with you?

Jean: I hope so.

Ra'Jhan: I know for a fact that Rona is still talking to me and she says that she wants you out soon.

Jean: Really?

Ra'Jhan: Yeah, Zed was also the one to tell us to take you out. We wanted Rona out and Zed and Talasma told us to take out you.

Jean: I have a lot to think about.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: My whole strategy in this game is to take an aggressive stance and try to convince Jean that Zed and Rona are plotting against him. **

Jean: What about Rona?

Ra'Jhan: She is still playing both sides. My alliance is plotting to take her out. You are safe.

Jean: But she would make a good goat.

Ra'Jhan: If you take her out. We will protect you and take you to the final 4.

**Jean's Confession: Ra'Jhan is bit more devious than I thought. I thought he was the weakest mentally and physically but he is also a bigger threat because he is the predator that waits and strikes. **

*Isa is talking to Zedrick*

Zed: So I guess I am sticking with Jean.

Isa: Well you need to take control of this game soon.

Zed: Jean has four votes locked up.

Isa: If it secedes than a bold move is worth it but right now you can do no better than fifth.

Zed: Yeah but can you guys give me a better deal?

Isa: We can give you at least fourth and maybe third.

Zed: Why?

Isa: Zabhila is too much of a threat.

**Isa's Confession: My plan is to get Zed on our side again. I am trying to play an honest game here but I have to throw Zabhila under the Silt Strider a little. **

Zed: Well I need to really think about it.

Isa: Thanks.

**Zed's Confession: I know that Isa is trying to get me to flip again. Except if I flip I lose all the jury votes. So I don't think I can flip. **

*Zabhila is with Branwen and Javolia*

Zabhila: I never got to talk to any of you.

Javolia: Let me guess you are here to persuade us to flip?

Zabhila: Not at all. I just want to talk normally to you two.

Branwen: Well okay.

Zabhila: So…what do you two think about the Imperial City?

Branwen: I love it. I've been there for a long time.

Javolia: Meh to pushy in their religions.

**Zabhila's Confession: Instead of going around and asking people to flip I plan on just being a social butterfly and talking to them while hoping they like me and will more likely to keep me around. It's my only chance at the moment other than immunity. **

Zabhila: I don't think they are too pushy.

Javolia: Well I think they are pushy. Always telling me to stay on the good path.

Branwen: I am not too religious but I don't think they are pushy.

**Branwen's Confession: Javolia worships her own kind of crazy religion and it does get on people's nerves when she talks about her religion but doesn't want to hear other's religions. **

Javolia: You guys should really worship my religion.

Zabhila: I will stay with my own thank you.

Javolia: What is your phony religion?

Zabhila: *slightly annoyed* That is no one else's business.

**Javolia's Confession: I don't think anyone really has any respect for my religion. I am not a fan of theirs but I give them some respect. **

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 26_

*Rona and Javolia were by the fire cooking rice*

Javolia: So that's why you should worship my gods.

Rona: Ok, enough is enough. Shut the *beep* up about your religion!

Javolia: What?

Rona: You are pushing your *beep*ing religion on all of us. I don't give a *beep* about it!

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: All of a sudden Rona attacks Javolia. There were two thoughts going through my mind. One is yes, Rona is making an ass of herself and the other is finally someone is telling Javolia to shut up. **

Javolia: Why should you care? You said that you don't believe in gods.

Rona: I put up with your stupid prayer every *beep*ing day. But you talking about it every single minute of the day is just too much!

**Zed's Confession: I still wonder why my alliance has the numbers. I mean Jean doesn't trust me. Me and Rona do not trust Javolia. Javolia doesn't trust Branwen and Branwen trusts us all. **

Javolia: You do not talk about how I worship!

*Rona gets into Javolia's face*

Rona: I can talk however I *beep*ing want to talk!

*Jean and Ra'Jhan pull Rona back as Zabhila and Zed pull Javolia back*

**Jean's Confession: When I saw the two get into each other's faces I kind of pulled them back. Well I had help but still it was getting intense. **

Ra'Jhan: Just calm down.

Rona: Fine!

**Rona's Confession: *beep* Javolia! I am surprised no one has done that to her yet? Always talking and talking and talking. **

Javolia: What a lunatic.

Zabhila: Just don't instigate.

_Reward Challenge Day 26_

*The tribe walks into an arena*

Jeff: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you all doing sumo. Which is popular in Japan. You will try to push your opponent out of the circle. It will be one and one. Once you lost you are out of the challenge. The last one left wins reward. Your reward is a feast but everyone will enjoy it except for one person on exile. If you win you get the biggest feast. From there it is the second place than the third and fourth place people which the winner decides who gets the bigger feast. Ok, we will randomly draw who is facing who. First round is Jean versus Branwen.

*They get into the ring*

Jeff: Go!

*They both collide and start to push each other. Branwen was more agile but Jean wasn't losing ground and soon pushed Branwen out of the arena*

Jeff: Jean is moving on! Branwen is out! Next up is Rona versus Zed…go!

*Rona and Zed starts to shove each other. Zed being bigger knocks Rona down and shoves her out*

Jeff: Zed is moving on! Rona you are out.

Rona: *beep*

Jeff: next up is Zebhila and Isa…go!

*Isa tries to shove Zabhila but dodges and shoves Isa out in one push*

Jeff: Zabhila moves on! Isa is out. Last is Ra'Jhan and Javolia…go!

*Ra'Jhan shoves Javolia out in one push*

Jeff: Ra'Jhan moving on! Javolia is out. Round 2 it's Zabhila aginast Zed…go!

*Both collide and starts to push but Zed being bigger and stronger slowly pushes Zabhila out*

Jeff: Zed moving on! Ra'Jhan versus Jean…go!

*Jean and Ra'Jhan starts pushing. Jean ducks down and knocks Ra'Jhan off his feet and rolls him out*

Jeff: Jean moving on to the finals. Final round. It's Zed versus Jean…go!

*Zed starts pushing Jean back but Jean dodges out of the way and gives a hard shove to Zed who trips out of the circle*

Jeff: Jean wins reward!

Jean: Yes!

Jeff: So who will go to exile?

Jean: Ra'Jhan.

Jeff: Ra'Jhan you will not have any food. Go directly to exile.

Ra'Jhan: Dang.

*Ra'Jhan walks off*

Jeff: Zed you will eat the second biggest feast, Zabhila you got third. Jean pick the order for the other four.

Jean: Branwen, Javolia, Rona, and Isa.

Jeff: Lets get to the feast.

_Reward Day 26_

Jeff: Ok, here is the reward. Jean since you won reward you get a lobster dinner, steaks, potatoes, and all the drinks you can drink.

Jean: Yes!

**Jean's confession: Winning reward is just so nice. To make it better I got the best feast which will make me a lot stronger for up coming challenges. **

Jeff: Zed you get Steak, veggies, and a mug of ale.

Zed: Alright!

Jeff: Zabhila you get a big plate of spaghetti and a cup of mead.

Zabhila: I can't complain.

Jeff: Branwen you get 2 slices of pizza and a glass of soda.

Branwen: Smells very good.

Jeff: Javolia you get a sandwich and some water with lemon.

Javolia: Can't complain really.

Jeff: Rona you get a small boiled fish and well water.

Rona: Ick.

Jeff: Isa you get a couple of grubs.

Isa: I will pass.

**Isa's Confession: I don't like complaining but I do believe Jean is making us weaker. I hope Rona realizes it since it is obvious that she is on the bottom. **

*The tribe starts to eat with Rona and Isa picking at their food*

Rona: This sucks.

Isa: It's obvious that you are on the bottom of jean's alliance. If you were higher you would have had a sandwich.

**Rona's Confession: I am pretty angry at Jean. Come on I am starving and Javolia seems to have gained weight since we have gotten here. This is totally unfair. If he was smart he would have chosen strength over favoritism. **

Zabhila: This is very good.

Zed: Indeed.

Zabhila: I wish Ra'Jhan could enjoy this.

Zed: He deserves some. He did pretty good.

**Zabhila's Confession: I am the only one from my tribe that got food to enjoy. Ra'Jhan does not have anything to eat and Rona and Isa won't even touch their food because it was disgusting. Jean is getting more and more cocky and maybe I should start making moves. **

Zabhila: I wonder why he made Ra'Jhan go and not me.

Zed: I don't know.

Branwen: I don't know either. I would have chosen you Zabhila.

Zabhila: Maybe he is looking to take out Ra'Jhan.

**Branwen's Confession: I don't understand Jean's choice in exiling Ra'Jhan. The guy is harmless. He works and that's about it. He is not threat in challenges and does not strategize much. **

_Exile Island Day 26_

*Ra'Jhan gets on the island and finds no clue*

Ra'Jhan: No clue. I guess I have to make fire.

**Ra'Jhan's Confession: I come to this island and I find no clue. No clue means no idol. Jean used it and it's gone. We could have used that idol. I guess we have to hope for immunity.**

*Ra'Jhan builds a fire and looks to the ocean*

Ra'Jhan: Could be worse. I could have tax collectors here.

_Immunity Day 27_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Ra'Jhan back from exile island. Today's challenge will have you solving puzzles. There are three puzzles. First one is a slider puzzle, complete that to get a knife, you will cut through a bunch of ropes to get to the second puzzle with you need to complete a picture once you have it you then go across the lily pads to the third puzzle which is a code wheel. Complete that to raise the flag and you won immunity. Lets get started.

*Everyone takes their positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*The all start on the puzzle*

Jeff: This challenge takes patience. If you panic it could cost you.

*Isa makes progress*

Jeff: Isa moving very fast. Javolia and Ra'Jhan right behind.

Rona: This puzzle sucks.

Jeff: Rona making the puzzle more scrambled.

*Isa is very close*

Jeff: Isa has a huge lead. Javolia seems stumped.

Javolia: Okay what now?

Jeff: Jean and Zabhila making some progress.

*Isa completes her puzzle and starts cutting through the ropes*

Jeff: Isa cutting through those ropes. No one else is close.

*Isa starts to work on the second puzzle as Ra'Jhan completes his puzzle followed by Jean*

Jeff: Ra'Jhan and Jean done! They are cutting.

*Isa is working fast*

Jeff: Isa Extending her lead.

*Zabhila gets her first puzzle done*

Jeff: Zabhila now in this. Branwen, Rona, and Zed are stumped. Javolia making slow progress.

*Isa completes her second puzzle as Jean starts to work on his second puzzle*

Jeff: Jean working on his second puzzle.

*Isa moves slowly over the lily pads*

Jeff: Isa struggling. Giving more time to Ra'Jhan who is at his second puzzle and Jean!

*Isa gets to her third puzzle and starts turning the wheel*

Jeff: Isa still working fast. Javolia is done with her first puzzle.

*Jean gets done with his second puzzle and goes over the lily pads quickly.*

Jeff: Jean is still in this. Ra'Jhan almost done.

Isa: I got it!

Jeff: Isa thinks she has it…and she does! Isa wins immunity!

Isa: Yes!

Jeff: Congratulations Isa you are safe. For the rest of you, one of you is going home. You have the rest of the day to think about it. Head back to camp.

_Alpha Wolf Tribe Day 27_

*Jean immediately gets his alliance together*

Jean: Ra'Jhan is going tonight.

Zed: Why Ra'Jhan?

Jean: Isa is immune and Zabhila we know is a threat. Ra'Jhan however is pretty good at the challenges and is sneakier than we thought.

Branwen: Yeah but he hasn't won anything yet.

**Jean's Confession: I need to get my tribe to take out a true threat. Ra'Jhan, after him it's Zabhila and Isa. I just need my tribe to realize it.**

Javolia: As long as it is not me I am fine with it.

*Jean and Javolia walks away*

Zed: I think we should target Zabhila instead.

Branwen: I know. I love Zabhila but she is a true threat.

Rona: Exactly.

**Zed's Confession: Jean wants Ra'Jhan gone but the rest of us wants Zabhila gone but we are not 100% on anything. Maybe the other tribe has a better plan.**

*Rona walks up to Isa and Zabhila*

Isa: Yes?

Rona: I am here to give you guys a deal.

Zabhila: What kind?

Rona: We take out Javolia.

Isa: Really?

Rona: Yeah. We take her out and…

Zabhila: You backstabbed us twice remember?

Rona: This time I am with you.

**Rona's Confession: The Snow Wolf alliance hates me but do you know what I don't care. I want Javolia gone and they are the only ones who can do it.**

*Rona leaves*

Zabhila: So do we go after her, Jean, or Javolia?

Isa: I do not know.

**Isa's Confession: I know since I am immune I am safe but Zabhila is not. We need to pick a target and we need to stick with it. My only hope is that the other tribe splits their votes and we gain Rona's vote but she backstabbed us twice already. **

*Zabhila goes up to Zed*

Zabhila: So we have three targets.

Zed: Who are they?

Zabhila: Jean or Rona but Rona brought up Javolia's vote.

Zed: What? She wants Javolia gone?

Zabhila: Yeah, I am not sure which side Rona is on. I think she is taking the target off herself and flipping.

Zed: Wow, we may have to take her out.

Zabhila: There are no more idols. Ra'Jhan did not see another clue.

Zed: That is good.

**Zabhila's Confession: I've talked to Zed about taking out Rona. I don't think he will stick with us but it is worth a shot. Zed is a nice guy and if I go home then I am fine with it. He has his reasons with taking me out.**

Zabhila: One thing I have noticed is that you treat Khajiit much better than most people.

Zed: Well being a pirate we are equal opportunity. I have plundered with a lot of Khajiit.

**Zed's Confession: In any place beast races like Argonians and Khajiits are considered second class citizens. Many are beggers, poor people, servants, or slaves. Zabhila however is a scout and she broke and negative stereotype. **

Zed: Good luck this Tribal Council.

Zabhila: I will need it.

_Tribal Council #9_

Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is Talasma who is now part of the jury. *Talasma comes in wearing a nice dress* Ra'Jhan, you did well in reward but was chosen to go to exile. Why do you think you were sent?

Ra'Jhan: Because I was sent almost every other time. There is no other explanation.

Jeff: So no threat or just to make you weaker?

Ra'Jhan: Nope, I am not the best in the challenges and there is no more hidden immunity idol.

Jeff: Zed, on a scale of 1 through 10 how tough is this vote?

Zed: 9, I've taken a liking to the other alliance. They are all good and it will pain me to take one of them out.

Jeff: Branwen, are you worried about a possible blindside?

Branwen: Yeah, I know that no one is 100% loyal to anyone here and it could be anyone.

Jeff: Zabhila, do you feel vulnerable?

Zabhila: Always, I've felt vulnerable at 10 and I would probably have gone home last tribal council if I did not have immunity.

Jeff: Rona I heard something happened at camp a couple of days ago.

Rona: Yeah, that bitch Javolia keeps running her mouth.

Javolia: I have a right to talk.

Rona: Blah blah blah religion this. Religion that. It's like all you ever talk about. Get some new material.

Javolia: I talk about other stuff.

Isa: Javolia, I am a priestess and I don't push my religion onto others.

Rona: You do a prayer but you do it with respect and I respect that you do it. Javolia however just insults everyone. I feel like hitting her over the head with something just to shut her up.

Javolia: Oh so now you are threatening me?

Rona: Yes I am. I am a bandit. I kill for money.

Jeff: Wow, it is time to vote. Zabhila you can start us off.

*Zabhila votes*

**Javolia**

Zabhila: This should be Rona but I think Rona might flip.

*Isa votes*

*Ra'Jhan votes*

**Javolia**

Ra'Jhan: Hopefully this will be less of a headache.

*Rona votes*

*Jean votes*

**Ra'Jhan**

Jean: Too threatening sorry.

*Branwen votes*

*Javolia votes*

**Ra Jan**

Javolia: You are pretty boring for a Khajiit.

*Zed votes*

Jeff: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Javolia**

**Javolia**

**Ra'Jhan**

*Ra'Jhan looks surprised and so does Zabhila*

**Ra Jan**

**Javolia**

**Rah'Jhan**

**Ra'Jhan**

One vote left

Ninth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…

**Ra'Jhan**

Ra'Jhan: I did not expect that.

*Ra'Jhan gets up and brings his torch over*

Jeff: Re'Jhan the tribe has spoken. *Ra'Jhan's torch gets snuffed as Ra'Jhan walks away* I did not see that vote coming. Head back to camp.

**Ra'Jhan's Final Words: I thought I was safe and I guess they wanted a blindside because I never did well in challenges and I don't talk a lot. Maybe that does translate to a threat. Well I am just glad to be here and have a chance at a better life.**

Next Time on Survivor…Zabhila reveals a painful past. The tribe distrusts Rona and plots against her. While Zed plots a move against Jean.


End file.
